My Dear Girl
by Michi4
Summary: Yuuki's daughter is in danger! Can they protect her! Ch. 4 revised
1. Yuuki's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own any legal rights or aspects of Matsuri Hino's original work: Vampire Knight. Potential spoiler warning.

However, I own Yuzuki- she is MY CHARACTER in MY FANFIC! Be kind to her, my readers.

Yuzuki means "Tender Moon."

Rating: T plus-older teen

Warning: Violent opening scene. Some mildly sexual content early in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.

**Chapter 1: Yuuki's Secret**

_Blood trickled down the stone walls and slowly seeped into the dirt. Rido was on his knees, hunched over, and gripping his slit throat. His own blood dribbled from his lips and he gurgled. Thick torrents of blood spewed from the open wound in his throat. His fangs were bared and his facial features contorted in anguish. His eyes flashed an unholy crimson hue as the thirst and need for blood ravaged his body. His flesh was torn off of him and was melting where he had been struck with the Artemis Scythe. It was the curse as a vampire that he would not die like this. The final blow was given to him in his heart…straight clean through… a single shot from Bloody Rose…_

-o-O-o-Six Years Later-o-O-o-

"She looks like her father." I said as I watched Yuzuki stare up at the dark sky. "Mama! Look! Snow!" She held out her palms to me, showing me the melting crystals. I looked up and watched the white flakes of snow float down. I shivered, recalling that blizzard I had been rescued from when I was five…"Yuuki, she looks EXACTLY like you." Yori replied, snapping me out of my musings. Yori sat beside me on the bench in my large, fenced backyard. Yuzuki really did look like me. JUST like me when I was a little girl, except I kept her hair short-to her shoulders; the way I wore it when I was sixteen. I keep my hair long now, since I awakened as a vampire six years ago...

My daughter is three with brown hair just like mine, but her large, round eyes are gray and easily reflect the colors around her. Her eyes are dark or light depending on the lighting she is in. I know all parents think their child is the most beautiful…but I know my child truly is beautiful. I wish I were bragging, but it is an eerie fact. Her glistening eyes, smooth and soft porcelain skin, and silky hair are a dead giveaway she is not human, but the child of two vampires. The pure-blood coursing through her no doubt adds to her haunting beauty…

And everyone tells me she looks just like me…

But, only I see it, that she looks just like her father…She acts just like him, too, sometimes…

I had her when I was nineteen; a mere nine months after I had just gotten married at eighteen…

"Let's go in, Yuzuki. It's getting too cold." I said as I walked over slowly to her. She sighed and pouted, "Yes, mama." That obedience…

A tall, thin shadow from the doorway blocked the dim, yellow glow from the light inside the large house as I walked back toward the porch with Yuzuki's hand in mine. Her eyes went wide at seeing her father's strong frame gracing the doorway. "Otou-san." She greeted with a soft smile and curtsied. So formal…when it came to this man…

-

-

She admired him…the way I used to as a child…

-

-

"Kaname, you're home early." I stated as I met his embrace. He looked down at me with soft eyes and tenderly curled my hair between his fingers. "How are things at the Senate?" I asked, fidgeting a little in his tight hold. Even though we had been married for four years, I still felt shy showing affection in front of Yori, who was currently standing in the living room holding Yuzuki. Yori has been living with us since Rido's attack on the Academy six years ago….(More on that later, Dear Reader).

"Do you want me to tuck in Yuzuki?" Yori asked. "Go ahead. Thank you. I'll be right there." I replied with a sheepish smile. I heard Yori murmur to Yuzuki, "Time for pajamas!" I could hear the soft pitter-patter of Yuzuki's steps on the red carpeted hallway, then I heard her ask, "What about mama?" "She'll come soon." Yori replied.

"Things are still very precarious at the Senate," Kaname stated, "Ichio's still not happy that I've taken charge in the senate, but his demotion was necessary for trying to betray the other vampires in the council." "As expected." I replied with a sigh. Ichio was lucky he hadn't been imprisoned for his support of Rido and his attack. Ichijo, former vice-president of the Night Dorms and Ichio's grandson, had been forgiven for betraying Kaname because that's just the way Kaname was… And Kaname had been bound for the Senate anyway, so he had merely received the honor and power due to his lineage as a pureblood.

Although I am a pureblood as well, Kaname had asked that I not be involved in such torrential matters… and that was fine with me because Yuzuki is my main concern and priority. I am only accepted by vampire society because I am a "precious" pureblood, too. I worry vampire society and the Hunter's society will come after my daughter…After all, neither side had won the power struggle overshadowed by Rido. I was snapped out of my musings as I felt Kaname pull me in closer to him and he whispered huskily in my ear, "I've missed you."

--

"MAMA!" Yuzuki's voice echoed from down the hall. I pushed gently at Kaname's bare shoulders as a signal for him to get off from on top of me and release me so I could comfort Yuzuki from her nightmare. He gently pressed down on my shoulders to keep me from leaving the bed. I was reluctant to go since we had gotten started, but I had to. Yuzuki needed me, even if she wasn't in any real danger. I didn't want my daughter to be frightened. I knew that sentiment too well. Yuzuki had already been tucked in and had been asleep for nearly an hour, but she had woken up and called for me as she usually did every night. Tonight, her dreams terrorized her earlier than usual.

"MOMMA!!" She cried again. "I have to…" I breathed, but he prevented my protests with another heated, full, open-mouth kiss. However, any trace of the mood in me was now gone. "I'm sorry." I muttered and caressed his cheek with the back of my hand. He lifted himself off of me and leaned back against the headboard. He ran a hand back through his dark brown locks and sighed heavily. I quickly slipped on my silky, pastel-pink nightgown. As I moved to open the door, Kaname spoke without a hint of irritation in his voice, "You…coddle her too much." I stood frozen for a brief moment, a little taken aback by his snide remark. I closed the door behind me without looking back and trotted down the hallway to Yuzuki.

I held her against me. Her head rested on my chest. "It was just a dream. It's okay. I'm here now." I soothed as I gingerly patted the back of her head. I felt her tiny hands press against the front of my chest and she pushed against me to let her go. She looked up at me with large, round, tear-filled gray eyes and pleaded, "Please, Mama, stay with me." I smiled warmly and assured, "I promise I will stay." "You won't go?" She asked with a shaky voice. "No, I won't go at all." I promised. She blinked and wiped away the last of her tears. She smiled widely and hugged me. "Lay down. Let's go to sleep." I said as I lifted the blanket and slid into her bed. She had a full sized bed with a canopy (the only evidence that Kaname spoiled her was in her room: this bed, her dresses, and all of her toys, mostly dolls). Her favorite color is purple. The blankets are violet, but the canopy was lavender.

She nestled her cheek against her frilly, puffy pillow. I situated myself beside her and continued to pat her head until she fell asleep…it always worked. I rested my head on the pillow and watched Yuzuki close her eyes and slip soundly into sleep. I would stay here until she woke up.

-o-O-o-

I heard the door creek open and Kaname whispered, "Yuuki, I'm leaving." He was leaning over me. I reached up to wrap my around his neck. "Do you have to go already? I'm sorry about last night-" I started. He hushed me with a finger to my lips and smiled softly at me. "Don't worry," He replied, "I have to meet with Chairman Cross. The peace at the Academy is still as precarious as ever." "I was thinking," I began, "I would like to teach at Cross Academy." "I won't have you around the vultures of the night class." He sternly stated. "Not the Night Class, the Day Class." I stated. He peered into my dark amber eyes and replied, "I'll discuss it with the Chairman." "When will you be back?" I asked softly to not wake Yuzuki. "Late. I have another meeting…" He replied and gingerly kissed me. "Goodbye." He bid. "I'll wait up for you." I replied. He only smiled and in a few strides he was out the door.

The snowfall during the day had been light. Only a thin blanket of snow covered the hills outside. Yori, Yuzuki, and I went into town in the early evening just as the sun was setting (the sun is no longer kind to me, remember? I prefer not to go out during the day unless I know I will be inside or at least in shade. Besides, we sleep during the day now…after all, I am now part of the night clan.) I glanced around at the familiar town I had so often visited….A fear involuntarily crept up inside me. I tried to shake it away and held Yuzuki's hand to keep her close to me. I stuck close to Yori. I wonder if she could tell I was still too afraid to go into town…and that I couldn't go alone…

"Stay where I can see you." I told Yuzuki as she darted away from me to peer in the window of a toy store. I followed closely behind her. "Mama, I want a balloon!" She asked. "Um, sure. Let's just keep up with Yori-chan." I said as I grabbed her by the hand. Why did I feel so uneasy? Like I was being watched? I shivered. You'd think I'd be used to my vampire-sensitivity by now. There were still a great number of people around, so I had to keep a close eye on Yuzuki. Vampire children don't have fangs, but they can steal the energy of humans. I had to keep her away from them. Nothing challenged my pacifist ideals more than having a vampire child. She still had to learn about her race, how to control her abilities, and how to live among humans. I was apprehensive about letting her attend an all human school. But, I worried even more so for her to attend an all-vampire school; even though once she was old enough she could transfer into the Night Class at Cross Academy…her future held so many possibilities…uncertainties. All I knew was I was going to keep her safe from anyone who intended her harm. No matter what.

I could see Yori window shopping a few feet ahead. "Yuzuki, let's go. I'll get the balloon on the way back." I said as I turned to reach for her. And she was not in sight. I took a few deep breathes and told myself not to panic. I called to her, "Yuzuki!" How could she have run off? I took my eyes off her for ONE SECOND and she disappears! I looked behind me. Great. I lost sight of Yori-chan, too. I had to find Yuzuki first. I didn't know what trouble she could get herself into….I fought off thoughts of the worst scenerios…

I seemed to have turned every corner, then, I saw Yuzuki running after a stray red balloon at the entrance to the marketplace. I caught up with her quickly and grabbed her by the arm. I knelt down to look into her eyes. "Don't ever run off like that again!" I scolded. "I'm sorry! Don't cry, Mama. " She said as she put her hands on my cheeks. I felt a cold tear trickle down the side of my cheek. She pouted and had the saddest expression on her face…."Yori-chan must be looking for us. Let's go." I said as I took her by the hand. I tried to relax now that I had found her. My heart still thudded rapidly in my chest. We weren't nthat far from the market. I could hear the voices of the people….

And that was when a shadowy figure darkened the path. I protectively pushed Yuzuki behind me. The man reached out a hand and I recognized those _eyes_…. "R-Rido." I breathed in disbelief. No. NO! "Yuzuki, Stay back. I'll protect you." I said and drew my Artemis scythe. "How could you still be alive?" I asked him. "I've been resurrected…and now I'm here to meet my new niece." He stated. I was so sure…there's no way he could've survived a shot to the heart…

I braced myself for his attack when suddenly, I was knocked violently and flew a few feet away. My eyes widened and I shrieked:

-

-

-

"**YUZUKI!!"**

-

-

-

My voice echoed and tears immediately streamed from my eyes. I watched as Rido was blasted back by another dark figure. This person was adorned in a long, black coat with a hood that concealed the figure's identity. I scrambled to stand up, ignoring any pain I felt. I knew the wounds I sustained would heal in mere seconds. I readied my weapon at my side in case Rido struck again and grabbed Yuzuki while the stranger fought with Rido. Yuzuki was crying, but she wasn't wailing. She only looked on with wide eyes unsure of what she was witnessing. I didn't know who this other person was, but I could tell he was a hunter. I could see it in the skills he used to keep Rido at bay. He was fearless and flawless in his movements against Rido. He knew what Rido was…and probably knew what I and Yuzuki were. If this person really was a hunter though, that meant Yuzuki and I were in danger. I had to get away.

A single blast sounded and I knew Rido had escaped. I no longer sensed his presence. I began running for my life, when the cloaked hunter blocked my path. "You're not going anywhere." A male voice from within the hood stated. My eyes widened and I clutched Yuzuki close to me. My heart pounded uncontrollably. "You're both coming with me," he said with a sinister tone, "If you don't come willingly, I'll have to take you by force."

I stepped back and glared threateningly at him. I turned to my side to face my shoulder toward him to shield Yuzuki. I clenched Artemis tightly with the arm that wasn't supporting Yuzuki against me. I whipped it in front of me, holding it across my chest as a barrier between him and me.

"Yuuki!" I heard Yori call from ten feet behind this stranger. "Don't come any closer." He warned her, not turning away from me. I dropped Yuzuki to the floor and ordered her to run to Yori. I took Artemis and swung it into his side as he was distracted in reaching for Yuzuki to keep her from running away. He hunched over and heaved. I had knocked the wind out of him. Still, he was quick and drew the gun he was concealing under his long sleeve at me. Only the barrel was visible to me. Still, I was not afraid. I had been trained for situations like this.

My priority was protecting Yuzuki and Yori, then finding out who this person was and what he wanted with me. I swung my scythe relentlessly at him, which forced him to step backward. He was very good 

at dodging my attacks. I twirled Artemis and attacked at him more aggressively, making sure he couldn't even attempt to lift his gun at me. The sun had completely set by now. The temperature had dropped significantly and very little light from town reached our area. I was through toying around with this person any longer and I had no intention of going anywhere with him.

It was time to reveal his identity. I was actually surprised how easy it was for me to target his hood, especially with the way he had been fighting so vigilantly and with such skill against Rido. With one swipe of the end of my rod, I knocked his gun out of his hand and it flew several feet away. Then, I knocked him to the ground. I stood over him with my scythe outstretched and pointed directly at him. I cast back his hood with a swift motion of my weapon.

His ardent strands blew in the cold breeze. He still looked exactly the same as when I last saw him. "Z-Zero…?" I breathed. My eyes were wide. Those amethyst eyes bore into me. He was the very person I had avoided mentioning this entire time. But, it made sense now; I knew it had been too easy to take him down. He had let me. "WHY?!" I shouted. "You're pretty good," He stated, "But, I figured it'd be easier if you just knew who I was." I glanced at Yori. Her mouth was gaped and she trotted over to us. "Wait," I told her and put a hand up to stop her. She stopped in her tracks. "I don't know that he can be trusted." I said. He only looked at me stoically. "You still have to come with me," he said, "Kaname's orders." I glowered down at him. "And what makes you think I'll go with you just because he says so?" I snapped. He replied matter-of-factly, "You will because Rido is after your daughter."

-0-0-0-

"I've been living on my own for the last four years, since the Hunter's Society asked me to join." I told Yuuki. Yori was sitting quietly with Yuuki's daughter on the couch in my living room. My place is located in the heart of the town at the Hunter's Society Headquarters. Yuuki and I talked in the kitchen. "After they helped attack Cross Academy! How could you work for them?!" She yelled, slamming her hands on the table top, and knitting her brows. I looked away from her and calmly replied, "Stop overreacting. Don't you know me? I have good reason for working for them. It's sort of part of Kuran's plan to destroy Rido, since they see me as an ally because I have the powers of a hunter and a vampire. I think he's known all along Rido wasn't defeated." "It's been four years. I don't know if I know you anymore. You left without a word to me…something I thought you'd never do." She said as she sat back in her sit and looked down. "You and Kuran were engaged. There was no reason for me to stay at Cross Academy." I stated. "Are you and he planning on leading the councils into a false sense of security before taking them down?" She asked, changing the subject. "Something like that." I answered, looking back at her. Her bronze eyes met briefly with mine, then she got up and walked over to Yori, and took Yuzuki into her arms.

Yuuki was as beautiful as ever. After Kuran had awakened her as a vampire, I beat myself up about it. I felt I had been deceived. I felt I failed her. I felt I was no longer of any use to her. Kuran was who she needed. After losing my brother for the second and final time, I didn't want to lose anyone else. So, I fought alongside Yuuki against Rido. She loved Kaname and I supported her relationship with him. I thought I was doomed anyway….

Yuuki and Kuran married after she graduated from high school, when she was eighteen. I didn't stay for the wedding. I left two weeks before. I know that must've hurt Yuuki and it was selfish of me…but, I couldn't watch the woman I love marry another…

And I don't really know if Yuuki knows the extent of my feelings for her. And I guess now it doesn't matter.

I made my way into the living room. "Why don't you ladies get some sleep? I'll show you to your rooms." I stated. I walked with them down the hall, showing them where the bathroom was and then their rooms. "I'll be right here." I said pointing to a room at the end of the hall. "Thank you, Kiryu-kun." Yori said with a bow. "Goodnight." I said. Yuuki stood in the hallway for a moment. "I'm going to wash up Yuzuki." She said. The little girl peered up at me with big, round gray eyes, not smiling nor frowning. She was the prettiest little girl I've ever seen. She was adorable with her brown locks framing her face. "Kawaii," I commented, "She looks just like you." "Thanks, I get that a lot." Yuuki replied. "I'll watch her while you take a bath, if you want." I offered. She looked down apprehensively at the child. I reached out my arms to the little girl. She shyly buried her face in Yuuki's chest, then, peeked at me with one wide eye. "Are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded very slightly. "Mama will only be a few minutes." Yuuki told her softly.

Yuuki handed her to me. It was strange to hold this little version of Yuuki. I hadn't been around too many children, especially recently. She felt so fragile in my arms. Yuuki glanced back a few times before she finally went into the bathroom. "Do you like noodles?" I asked her with a smile. (Yeah, I smiled. Rare, I know. Shut up. No one saw that, except this little girl, so who cares.) She only stared blankly and silently at me. "How old are you?" I asked as I carried her into the kitchen. "Three." She said holding up three fingers. Then she asked, "Where's daddy?" "He's at work. He'll be back soon." I said. "Okay." She said as I set her down on the counter. I turned on the stove and boiled some water. I wanted Shio Ramen and I figured this kid could tolerate that. Besides, it was pretty quick to make.

"Mister, I want juice." She said. "My name is Zero, not mister." I said. "Ze…ro?" She said. "Right. Now ,what's the magic word?" I asked. "Please!" She said with a bright smile. She reached up with her tiny hands for the cup. I couldn't help but think of this little girl's fate as a vampire child. Right now, she was not a real threat to humanity and didn't have to worry about taking blood tablets like the rest of us, but once adolescence would kick in, so would her vampire instincts. "Your eyes are like mine!" She said as she pointed at me. "You think so?" I asked to humor her. "See!" She chirped as she pulled down her lower eyelid. I couldn't help but laugh at her action. She giggled.

I tested the soup to make sure it wasn't too hot when I served it to her. I had to prop her up on my lap for her to eat because I didn't have a high chair and she was much too small for the table. She picked up the bowl and slurped. "You eat a lot. Just like your mom." I said. "Don't tell her that!" I heard Yuuki say from behind me. "Zero!" Yuzuki chirped as she tugged on my hair. "Ow, don't," I said and teased Yuuki, "She is too much like you." Yuuki leaned down to look Yuzuki at eye level. I admired Yuuki's slender form and long, auburn locks. I recalled how many times Yuuki had taken care of me since I came to stay with her and the Headmaster. I knew she must be a wonderful mother. She ran a hand back through Yuzuki's straight hair and sighed, "She's covered head to toe in noodles, Zero." "I'll help you clean her up." I said as I lifted the child.

I unbuttoned the cuffs of my long sleeves and rolled them up. I knelt down beside the bathtub and made sure the water was warm. I filled the tub shallowly with water. Yuuki undressed her and sat her in the tub. I poured water from a cup over her head. She frowned as the wet hair matted over her eyes. Yuuki lathered soap in her hair. Yuzuki splashed water playfully at me and giggled as Yuuki rinsed the soap from her hair. I frowned slightly when Yuuki laughed at me. Her laughter was a musical sound I didn't realize I missed so much until I heard it. Water dripped from my damp hair. I got up and grabbed a couple of towels. Apparently I needed one now, too. I handed the other to Yuuki.

Yuzuki happily hummed as Yuuki dried her hair. "Mama, dry Zero's hair, too!" She said jumping in place. She wore the most adorable purple pajamas. I threw the towel over my shoulders and said, "Alright, time for bed." Yuuki carried her down the hall toward their room. "Goodnight." I said. "Thank you." Yuuki obliged.

A few seconds later, I heard the quick patter of tiny feet and a tug on my shirt. "Zero, tuck me in, too!" Yuzuki pleaded as she pulled on my black shirt toward her room. I nervously glanced at Yuuki who was already changed into her knee-length night gown. She nodded and gestured with a tilt of her head for me to come into the room. I felt Yuzuki grab my hand and yank me toward the room.

Yuuki and I sat on the bed on either side of Yuzuki. She snuggled in the big blanket and pillows. "Mama and Zero need to talk, so you just go to sleep, okay?" She said to Yuzuki. She yawned and replied, "Okay, Mama. Goodnight!" "She's not like Kaname at all." I remarked. Yuuki pursed her lips for a moment and replied looking down at Yuzuki, "I know." She patted her head and Yuzuki closed her eyes. "I thought she'd hate me." I thought aloud. "Why?" She asked. "After today, I thought she'd be afraid of me." I answered. "I think she knows you're here to protect us." She replied and looked me right in the eyes.

True, I was to protect Yuuki and Yuzuki. Kaname Kuran had visited me earlier that day. Needless to say, I was surprised to see him. As soon as I heard about Yuuki being in danger, of course I complied to help them. It had been my job to defeat Rido the first time, but somehow that had backfired. I knew Yuuki belonged to Kaname now…but, the part of me that never forgot her was dying to see her again. And protect her.

That was part of the reason I agreed to join the Hunter's Society. Even if vampires weren't on a list, we could still keep tabs on them. I secretly had kept guard over Yuuki these four years. Kaname had always kept in touch with me anyway because I was part of the Hunter's Society (I wasn't in hiding anyway) and he was aiming for peace still; him and the Headmaster. I think I hurt Yuuki when I left though. She never asked about me or even mentioned me, the Headmaster had told me.

Yuuki stood up once Yuzuki was asleep and looked back at me to follow her. I closed the door behind me and we went to talk in my room. She sat on the edge of my bed, but I preferred to lean on the wall with my arms crossed. I started the conversation, "Kaname never told you that I joined the Hunter's 

Society? He's kept in touch with me all this time along with the Headmaster." "I never asked," She said looking down sadly, "I can't believe you just left like that." I stared ahead at the plain, gray wall across from me. "What could you expect from me, Yuuki?" I rhetorically replied. "But, after everything, Zero…You were so important to me and you promised you wouldn't leave without telling me…" Her voice was breaking. I saw unshed tears brim her eyes. "You were marrying Kaname. There was no longer a place for me in your life. It wouldn't be right for me to stay." I explained. "Zero…" She whimpered. My throat tightened and I felt my stomach was in a knot. I felt terrible, but I felt there was no other choice, but for me to leave. "How could you leave me like that?!" She blurted and stood up to look me right in the eyes.

"I can't believe you actually married Kaname Kuran." I retorted. "I HAD TO!" She choked out. She inhaled sharply and tried to fight back the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "The past doesn't matter now. You have a child together, Yuuki, and she needs protecting. What do you want from me?" I said. She pressed her hands against my shoulders and said, "I found out I was pregnant and went through with the wedding. I had to, could you imagine what vampire society would think? I'm a pure blood, remember?"

She was illuminated by the silver beams of the moon streaming in through the gap in the curtains. "Of course I remember. How could I forget? Regardless of whether or not you were pregnant before marriage, you and Kaname were going to get married anyway, so what are you saying?" I seethed. "Zero…" She looked down and let her hands slip off of me. Her arms rested at her side. I acted on impulse and grabbed Yuuki into a tight embrace and told her, "I'm here now. Just forgive me. I'll make it up to you. I'm going to protect you, okay? Please." I felt her hands push against my chest. She sobbed and murmured something I couldn't quite make out. "Hmm?" I intoned lightly. I felt her take in a deep breath. Then, she said, "She's yours, Zero." My eyes widened and my heart began pounding in my chest. I held Yuuki back at arm's length and peered into her eyes. She repeated, "She's yours. You… are Yuzuki's father."

-O-o-O-To be Continued-O-o-O-

A/N: So this fic is something I cooked up and have been working on, since I have some writer's block for my other fic "Bleeding Love." I hope you liked this so far. I will start working on the next chapter soon! Yeah, I have work and school, so please be patient with me. I appreciate it! I write these stories for your readers! Please, Look forward to next time I update! THANK YOU!


	2. Secret Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino. This fic is for fans to satisfy ourselves until more Vampire Knight Chapters are available to us! Fanfiction is sort of like a Nicotine patch for us Vampire Knight Addicts to hold us off until the next chapter from Matsuri Hino. LOL.

Spoiler warning.

Warning: Mild sexual content and blood exchange: Chapter rated older teen. 16 plus.

Vocabulary: I'm sure you are familiar with Japanese honorifics like –_sama_, well. –_hime _literally means "princess" but it is also an honorific; you may recognize it in reference to Shizuka Hio when she is also referred to as "Kuruizaki-hime." It is just a way to refer to someone of high status or to show high regards.

Special Thanks to my reviewers:

Yuki3364

oxox-cocoa-oxox

Sailordeedlit

NeonXSuJu

**My Dear Girl**

**Chapter 2: Secret Interlude **

Zero andI graduated from Cross Academy as members of the Day Class even though I had been awakened as a pure blood. I could tolerate blood tablets and just avoided the sun. Kaname and the Headmaster agreed it would be best that I continue living my life like a "human" as much as possible. I wasn't in denial of what I was. I had just lived as a human for so long, I felt I owed it to myself to finish my education at Cross Academy like the human life I had been accustomed to leading.

Kaname and I planned to wed once I graduated from high school. I would continue my college education in the Night Class. My desire was to eventually teach at Cross Academy. I had tried asking Zero what his plans were after graduation, but he wasn't really sure. I assumed he'd just stay close to Cross Academy like I was….I couldn't have been more wrong. I blame myself for Zero abruptly leaving the Academy two weeks before my wedding day…

-O-o-O-Four Years Ago-O-o-O-

I had been preparing to become Kaname's wife and learning my role as a pureblood. Now that I was eighteen, it was time for my first soiree to introduce me to vampire society and formerly announce our wedding that was to take place in two weeks.

From the outside, the building looked like an average run-down, vintage building. Kaname and I walked arm in arm as we walked up the stairs. It was dark, cold, drizzly, and quiet outside. He pushed open the heavy metal door. The hall was dimly lit, but the lavish décor of the hallway caught my attention immediately. There were blown-glass lanterns hanging on the walls. Shadows danced on the walls casted by the flickering flames of the candles in the lanterns. Gold picture frames of various paintings hung strategically on the rose-colored walls. I looked up and noticed the intricate molding of white plaster. The floor was gray marble tile. My heals clicked with each step, the sound echoing and resonating in the empty corridor. We entered an elaborate elevator. The doors were stain-glass with gold trimming. Inside, the elevator walls and ceiling were mirrors. The floor was red velvet.

I inhaled deeply as the elevator chimed indicating we were at our destination. I leaned in closer to Kaname. "Don't worry, Yuuki," he comforted, "I rarely attend these gatherings. They make me uncomfortable, too." The doors slid open to reveal a sea of people who all simultaneously turned their heads in our direction. My eyes roamed across each figure; their eyes fixated on us. They smiled and immediately bowed. The grand, extravagant room became filled with their voices, all greeting: "Kaname-sama!" "How rare and wonderful to see you here." "Please, make yourself comfortable." I knew they all knew who I was. A young woman bowed to me and saluted, "Congratulations on your engagement!" "Thank you." I said as I bowed back. Several people formed a line behind her, bowed, and met me with similar greetings. I tried to fight a blush from creeping into my face. I glanced to my side to see Kaname encircled by admirers. "Oh, beloved Kuran-hime! We are so glad to have you. Let us take your coats." A middle-aged couple greeted. Apparently they were the hosts of this soiree. "I am honored." I obliged. "It is _we_ who are honored!" They bowed profusely and took our coats from us. I wrapped my sheer scarf around my shoulders. I was wearing a white, long sleeve, knee-length silk evening dress despite the chilly weather. Kaname was clad in a pristine ebony suit. "Thank you." I regarded with another bow. Some of these faces I recognized from that soiree I had peeked in on two years ago…

I hadn't realized just how unmatched I felt with Kaname. I had secretly observed him once before at a soiree when I was sixteen. A vampire child had gotten lost in town and when I tried to help him, he stole my energy. I woke up in a windowless room with Kaname at my bedside. He explained to me there were a large number of vampires in attendance and I was not to leave the room for my safety. However, curiosity had gotten the better of me and I got a peek into a world that was beyond me. I felt so far removed from Kaname that night and I realized that a pure blood was the best match for him. (Back then, I still thought I was human.) Still, Kaname asked me to spend the long flow of time with him and I accepted. Finding out I was actually a pure blood only made my desire to spend my life forever with him more concrete. Still, somehow, awakening as a vampire had not made my heart any stronger.

Mingling at this soiree only made me feel that my acceptance to vampire society was because of my pure blood, my family lineage, my name as a Kuran, and my engagement to Kaname. He and I passed from guest to guest making small talk. Everyone was holding glasses of red wine (probably formulated from blood tablets) and conversing merrily. I just stood with a smile beside Kaname and let him do the talking. Every smile at this soiree felt superficial to me. I suddenly felt like I would suffocate in this formal lifestyle. The immense walls and high ceiling of this structure felt like a prison. This building quickly became a precipice that I needed to escape from. I couldn't tolerate the stares and the whispers of judgment from my so-called "comrades." I politely excused myself. I pushed open the double French doors to the balcony and was met with an icy rush of air. I sighed with relief. Kaname met me on the balcony.

He leaned on the banister beside me and placed a hand gently on my back. "Being here is overwhelming for you, isn't it? I felt the same way about my first soiree. You'll get used to it." He said. "I'm sorry." I apologized and looked down. I felt I disappointed him. "You can leave if you want to, Yuuki. I still have to stay here, but I can have Kiryu escort you home." He suggested. Even though none of these vampires would dare harm me, a treasured pure blood, apparently I still needed to be chaperoned. Kaname was always so concerned about me. "Thank you." I said as I planted a kiss on his cheek. He grabbed my coat for me and wrapped it around my shoulders. He placed a hand behind the small of my back and walked me to the front where Zero was standing guard. "Kiryu, will you please see that Yuuki gets home safely?" Kaname asked him kindly. "Sure," Zero simply replied, "Just give me a moment to inform Yagari."

Zero's presence at this soiree was required. As a hunter, it was his duty to "work" as security at this soiree. Vampires are civilized beings, but they are also unpredictable. Hunters are necessary at soirees, even if they are ignored and underpaid. It really wasn't any different than our guardian duties when we were in high school.

.

"Nice car." I said to Zero as I climbed into the passenger seat of the black luxury vehicle. "It's not mine." He stated as he started the car, "Oh. Well, thank you for taking me home." I obliged. "No problem." He said. He wasn't much for conversation, as usual. I hadn't been able to talk to Zero much these days since I was busy with wedding preparations and becoming accustomed to aristocratic vampire life. I sighed and leaned back into the suede upholstery. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked me as he pushed a button to turn the heater on. It was freezing and damp outside. "Yeah," I answered, "I just didn't like the atmosphere in there." "You'll have to get over that." He advised. "I guess so," I replied, "But, Kaname even says he's not comfortable at soirees and rarely attends." "Being purebloods, though, you'll be obligated to go often." He stated. "I know." I said with an exasperated sigh. I bit my bottom lip at the thought of all the responsibilities my pure blood entailed. "You have it hard, don't you?" He inquired. I sensed he was more or less rhetorically thinking out loud rather than actually asking, so I didn't respond. I closed my eyes and listened to the purring engine of the car, the sound of the wheels on the asphalt, the rhythmic stroking of the windshield wipers, and whipping of the wind as we drove passed other vehicles.

The next thing I remembered was being in strong arms as I was lifted out of the vehicle. "Mmm?" I moaned as I came into consciousness. "You fell asleep during the drive." He explained. I could feel the sting of the cold air. Zero was so warm. He carried me with one arm laced around my back, tucked under my left arm. His other arm supported my legs. He held me close to him as if he was afraid he'd drop me. I sleepily nuzzled into his chest as he carried me into the Headmaster's guest room. It was winter and Cross Academy was not in session. Since I was a graduate, I couldn't stay in the Sun Dorms and I couldn't stay in the Moon Dorms just yet either. The Headmaster's living area was the only place I could stay. Even though thirteen years had passed, I was still afraid to go into town alone, so there was no way I could live alone either. Yori-chan was still my roommate, but she was away for the break. Zero's apartment was in town because he refused to stay at the Headmaster's and did not want to live on campus anymore.

I clung to Zero's arms as he placed me gently onto my bed. I went limp on the soft mattress. He brushed his hand lightly over my bangs. I felt a tug at my feet. I forced myself to sit up and looked downward to see Zero kneeling to remove my shoes. He tossed my shoes aside and stood up. I fiddled with the lace white rose that constrained my long brown hair in a bun. I shook my head to let my hair fall loosely around my shoulders. As my wavy locks cascaded down my back I asked Zero, "Are you going back to the soiree?" He glanced at the wall clock and remarked softly, "They won't miss me. Just forget the soiree and get some sleep now. I'll let Kaname know you're home." He stated. He was halfway down the hall when I trotted out to catch him, "Wait. I need help with my dress. I can't undo the back." He didn't say anything and came back in the room. I turned my back to him and held my hair up, exposing the back of my neck and the back of my dress. The dress was fastened by two buttons and a small zipper that only went halfway down my back.

He seemed to pause for a moment after undoing the buttons before unzipping me. I realized my neck was exposed and asked him, "Do you need to drink?" I heard him sigh, "No. I'll be alright." I turned around to face him. He had his face turned to the side and his eyes were covered by his silvery bangs. "Zero…Will you really be okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, I told you not to worry." He answered as he turned his back to me and put his hand on the door knob. "You wouldn't lie to me that you're not in danger of falling to a Level E still, would you?" I interrogated. "Yuuki," he replied, "You can't keep worrying about me." "Zero, just because I'm going to marry Kaname doesn't mean you're not important to me anymore." I stated as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yuuki, you need blood, too, now. You shouldn't offer it to me." He said matter-of-factly. "But, if you need it…" I offered, letting my voice trail off. "I won't fall to a Level E anymore, so I don't need it." He replied, his voice tense. "It doesn't mean you don't want it still." I added. "Do _you_ want it?" He asked, looking at me from over his shoulder. "I-I couldn't ask that of you." I replied. He turned to face me and inquired, "Oh? And why not?"

I stepped back and fidgeted, fondling the hem of my dress as I forced myself to keep eye contact. His amethyst eyes were dark as he intensely stared at me, waiting for my response.

"B-because-" I stuttered. He interrupted, "Because of Shizuka?" I nibbled on my bottom lip and looked down. "Well…I'm the same as her; a pureblood. I don't want to make you experience something bad again." I stated. I felt his iron grip on my shoulders as he snapped, "YOU are NOT the same as her!" There was a brief moment of silence as we stared in each other's eyes. I turned my gaze downward again. Then, Zero spoke, "You've always given your blood to me. I want to return the favor. Drink from me, Yuuki." My eyes widened and my head shot up to look at him. His brows were knitted and I could tell he was dead-serious. "You don't have to prove anything to me, Zero. I get it." I said sternly. "Don't insult me. Just do it." He demanded.

I stepped closer to him and reached out my hands to cup his cheeks. He gripped my wrists, then, pushed my arms to my sides. "Don't stain your dress." He said as he pushed the sleeves off my shoulders. I was wearing a thigh-length, pearl-silk slip underneath, so I let my evening dress fall to the floor around my ankles and kicked it away. "Don't stain your clothes either." I said as I pushed his coat off of his shoulders. In one swift movement he pulled his white dress shirt off and tossed it aside. I tried to avert my gaze to not stare at his chiseled chest and defined stomach muscles. I pressed my petite hands against his broad shoulders. He took hold of my wrists again and we slid to a kneeling position on the floor.

I leaned in closer, sitting between his legs, and he pulled me in even closer. He tilted his head to the left to expose his neck to me. I lowered my head to bury my face in the crook of his neck. I was breathing heavily, my supple chest pressed against his hard chest. My head was swimming with the scent of his blood. I felt my fangs lengthen. "Yuuki." He encouraged softly and gripped my shoulders. The right spaghetti strap of my slip fell off of my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. He placed his hands on my back as I pressed my lips tenderly to his smooth skin. I slightly licked the spot I was going to puncture with the tip of my tongue. I reached my left hand up to grab a fistful of his ardent strands. My right hand gripped his left bicep and I felt his arm muscles flex beneath my fingertips. I bit in as gently as I could and with as much restraint as I could muster. Immediately, I felt the thick, warm liquid fill my mouth and I swallowed hard. The excess crimson fluid trickled from my lips, spilled down Zero's bare chest, and seeped into the silk material I was adorned in.

He was breathing rapidly and I fought back a moan. I could feel his quickening pulse with each gulp I took. It felt euphoric to have his rich nectar melt into me. The moan I had been holding back slipped from my throat. I felt him clench the back of my slip, bunching up the thin material in his fists. I moaned into his neck and I slowed my drinking to a suckling. I had drunk from Kaname before, but not like this. My whole body throbbed and I felt flush. A tingling sensation radiated throughout my body right to my core. I broke my lips away before I drank too much. His hold on me loosened. I tossed my head back and tried to even my breathing again. I leaned against his chest and asked him, "Are you all right?" "Yeah." He breathed. I absentmindedly began lapping at the spilled blood on his collar bone, tracing the trail with my lips and tip of my tongue over his chest, and down his abdomen. I felt his stomach muscles constrict as I moved my lips and tongue over his defined muscles to the rim of his pants. I sat up to look him in the eyes. His twilight-orbs were half-leaded and his lips were slightly parted. The urge to taste his lips washed over me in waves and I couldn't fight my desire. I involuntarily flashed back to when I was sixteen and he had tried to kiss me after waking up from a nightmare…

I cupped his cheeks and leaned in close again. I lowered my lids to slits, just enough to still look him in the eyes and brushed my lips ever so slightly over his. His eyes widened a little at my action. "Zero." I murmured against his full lips. He reached up with one hand and put it behind my head. He gently pulled me to him, closing the millimeter between us. The kiss was tender, shy, and soft. As if we were only testing each other. I parted my lips and tilted my head to give him more access. Our lips moved languidly and more boldly now against each other. Our tongues waltzed with each other. The rate of our kiss quickened and grew more passionate. He sat up and leaned forward, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I whimpered slightly against his lips and we had to break our kiss to breathe.

"Yuuki." He breathed. I hushed him silently as I put my finger to his lips. I leaned in and pressed my lips against my finger. With half lidded eyes I stared him in his eyes and pressed my forehead against his. He closed his eyes and nestled his head against mine, our bangs messily mingling together as he did so. I ran my hands through his hair and pressed my lips to his again. I knew this was wrong. I knew we shouldn't be doing this. I knew I was betraying Kaname. I know he knew it, too. I knew this wasn't fair to Zero either, but I wanted him- no. I _needed_ him. And this wasn't just lust. _No._ This was the deep affection…the deep _love_ I harbored for him. I love Kaname, but I had always been secretly in love with both; and maybe it was my experience tonight at the soiree or cold feet, but I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. My heart was captivated and I chose not to think about the consequences. I just went along with my feelings. For once, I would let my body do what it feels. I wanted to drown myself in Zero.

We were really committing an unforgiveable sin, but Zero seemed more than willing. I realize now Zero must've had strong feelings for me…all this time. His hands shyly roamed over my hips. He placed his hands over my wrists and ran his hands up and down my arms, his thumbs gliding over the delicate skin of my inner arms. His hands were large and rough against my petal-soft skin. From my lips he kissed my jaw line. He dipped his head to my neck and he slowly placed kisses on my delicate throat. He would peer up at me every now and then to gauge my response. I guess he expected me to stop him. I was sitting in his lap, straddling him. He gripped my waist gently and lifted me up.

He placed me softly on the bed. My hair was fanned out on the bed. My slip hiked up, exposing my white panties, and my stomach. He lay between my legs with his head rested on my chest, his hands resting at my sides. I ran my hands back through his silky hair. I knew my heart was pounding. I was trembling, too. I was nervous. And scared. I knew that if I felt this way, then Zero must be erupting inside with anxiety. I worried about the guilt that would plague us later. I also knew he'd stop now if I asked him to, before we caused any damage. But, we had already come this far…

I cradled his head against my chest. He was so still and quiet. I caressed his chin and tilted his head to look up at me. He looked at me with such soft, silvery eyes. I felt selfish. I felt I was putting Zero into another corner from which he wouldn't be able to return. I pushed those thoughts from my mind and kissed his forehead. I had to seem confident or else Zero may sense my anxiety and back out. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. He sat up with me and his arms loosened around me. I pushed gently onto his shoulders to get him to lie on his back. I straddled him and unbuckled his belt. I looked down at his disheveled form. His silver strands were tousled. I ran a finger over the pale skin of his abdomen and stopped just short of the button of his pants. He was so perfectly sculpted. I somehow felt so inadequate compared to him. He reached his hands up and pulled me down to him. He briefly peered into my eyes before closing his lids and meeting his lips with mine.

I lifted the blood-stained slip off of me and tossed it on the floor. My strapless bra followed. He brushed his palms over my small breasts, then, ran his fingertips up and down the small of my back. I could feel my cheeks grow hot. I knew I was blushing. Zero's cheeks, too, were a light shade of pink. I smiled sheepishly down at him. I cast my eyes downward to the button of his pants. So many times I have helped him get dressed and here I was now trying to undress him! I took in a deep breath and held it in as I worked the button out of its slit. I exhaled as the button came undone. I slowly unzipped him and lightly pulled his black slacks down.

Suddenly, Zero flipped me onto my stomach. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me to my knees. He pressed my back to his chest, his head hanging over my left shoulder. I didn't move and peered at him from the corner of my eye. I felt his fingers slip to my hips and slide down my underwear to my calves. He lifted his head and nibbled on my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut as he pushed himself into me. I involuntarily whimpered and I felt him freeze. "I'm okay." I breathed. He kissed my shoulders and my cheeks as silent apologies. He continued to move inside me slowly until the pain diffused into a twinge of pleasure. I instinctively began mimicking his movements and pushed myself against him with each thrust. "Yuuki." He breathed huskily. My heart skipped a beat to hear him say my name like that. He gripped my hips and quickened his motions, pushing and pulling me against him. I felt as though I would burst from the inside. My breath hitched in my throat. I moaned and cried out his name like a mantra.

He held onto me for a few seconds before we both collapsed onto the mattress. I was light headed and a warm tingling sensation flooded my entire body. I could barely breathe, my chest heaving. I could hear Zero huffing beside me. "Zero…Are you alright?" I asked as I rolled myself onto him. His arm rested across his eyes as he breathed, "Yeah. Are you?" "Uh-huh." I replied as I rested my head on his chest. A smile graced my lips and I wrapped an arm around him. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I listened to Zero's rapid heartbeat steady, his breathing becoming even again. My lids felt heavy and I succumbed to sleep.

I recall briefly opening my eyes at some point and seeing Zero nose to nose with me as he stared at me. "Zero." I murmured. "Ssh. It's okay. Just sleep." He hushed gently as he caressed my bangs. My limbs felt like lead and I was too tired to react as I felt his lips lightly on mine. Soon after that must've been when Zero got up because I woke up alone.

-x-o-x-o-x-

A/N: This chapter was just a flashback. Next chapter we find out what happened when Yuuki wakes up and Zero's reaction to finding out he's Yuzuki's father. Please, go easy on me for this chapter! Look forward to the next one. Thank you for reading and for reviewing!


	3. I Turn to You

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino.

However, Yuzuki and this fic are mine! –hugs laptop possessively-

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Ladydamphir

Sailordeedlit

Ming24

hitsugaya07

**My Dear Girl**

**Chapter 3: I Turn to You**

_I was too tired to react as I felt his lips lightly on mine. Soon after that must've been when Zero got up because I woke up alone._

A rapping noise on my door made me jolt out of bed. My eyes scanned the room. I was alone. The knocking grew louder. "Just a minute!" I called. I was suddenly very aware that I was naked. I glanced around the room for something to cover myself. My white evening dress lay on the floor where I had left it (I couldn't wear that! That's like, the walk of shame!) My blood-stained slip wouldn't do and I stuffed it under the bed to hide it. I grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around me for lack of any immediate clothing. "It's just me, Yuuki," I heard the Headmaster's muffled voice say from the other side of the door. "I just want to talk to you about continuing your education."

I creaked open the door slightly so he could see my face only while I hid the rest of me behind the door. "Okay, I'll be right down." I said with a smile. "Take your time." He said, turning with a wave, and walking down the hall. I closed the door, locked it, and slid to the floor. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I glanced at the clock; it was nine thirty in the morning. Even though I was a vampire now, I still wanted to keep my human schedule. I guessed that Zero had long since been gone. I hugged myself and beamed as I recalled last night. I wanted to gush like a fan girl, but decided against it. I had to hurry and get ready now.

I opened my closet and pulled out a navy blue pleated skirt and a black, turtle-neck, long sleeved blouse. I dropped the sheet and put a robe on, then made my way to the Headmaster's bathroom.

I hung up my clothes and looked myself in the mirror. I didn't look any different, other than my hair was a rumpled mess. I felt sore all over though; muscles I didn't even know I had ached. I sighed and went to take a shower. Steam immediately rose as I turned on the water. It was another cold winter day, which the only thing I liked about was the sunlight not being so strong. As the hot water trickled over me, I wondered what Zero and I would do now. Could I postpone my wedding to Kaname? What if Kaname found out? How does Zero feel about last night, about me, about my relationship with Kaname? Would he tell me to marry Kaname anyway? I decided I had to see Zero. But, most likely he'd gone back to his place in town. Just the thought made me shudder. How would I ever go into town alone? I decided I'd figure that out later. Right now, the Headmaster was waiting for me and I needed to hurry and finish getting ready.

I marched my way to the Headmaster's office. I knocked lightly before opening. Kaname was standing and talking to the Chairman, who was sitting at his desk. "K-Kaname, you're out during the day?" I asked as I tried to mask my nervousness. "Good morning," he chimed and embraced me, "I wanted to see you." I weakly hugged him back. He stepped back and placed a hand over my forehead as he commented, "You seem tired." "I'm all right." I replied with a bright smile. "Kaname-sama, you worry too much about Yuuki-chan." The Headmaster interjected. Kaname looked lovingly at me as he softly said, "Of course I do. She's my Dear Girl." My heart skipped a beat and I felt a twinge of guilt strike me. "Anyway, Yuuki. Kaname told me you wish to teach here at Cross Academy?" Cross asked me. "Oh, yes. That's right." I affirmed.

Chairman Cross went over all of the courses in the Night Class and how much time it would take me to finish my education. Kaname was naturally apprehensive about my attending the Night Class, but I told him that it was a necessary part of my acceptance into vampire society. He agreed. My mind started to trail off during the specifics of the courses required until I heard the Headmaster say, "Now that Kiryu-kun won't be around to act as disciplinary committee, we have to determine who you'd like to replace him. Perhaps Kain or Ichijo?" I snapped my neck toward the Headmaster and asked, "What do you mean Zero won't be around?" Kaname and Cross looked at me with perplexed expressions. "Didn't you see Kiryu last night?" Cross asked me. "Yes, he escorted me home." I answered. "You mean, he didn't tell you?" Kaname asked calmly. "Tell me what?" I asked, my eyes darting back and forth at the both of them. "Well, yesterday," the Headmaster began, "was his last day here. He and Yagari left to pursue their careers. You knew Kiryu didn't want to stay here at the Academy." "Yeah, but…the wedding…and…" My voice trailed off. I blinked and tried to control my breathing so I wouldn't cry. "Yuuki, I know he's your best friend, but I don't think he ever planned to attend the wedding." Kaname stated. "Yes, but to not even tell me…" I muttered. "Yuuki, if he had told you, you'd only ask him to attend." Kaname added. "Well, I can contact Kiryu if you want." The Headmaster offered. "No, that's not necessary," I replied. I thought I was calm, but then the window behind my adoptive father cracked. He twisted around with a jolt. My eyes widened in surprise at my loss of temper. I covered my face with my hands and took in a deep breath. I felt Kaname's arms wrap gently around me. He pulled me flush against him. I felt him rest his head on mine and caress the back of my head. "I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest.

-

-

-

I didn't ask about Zero, even though I figured the Headmaster kept in touch with him. I didn't think it was necessary. I speculated his leaving as his thinking it was better if I married Kaname because if he had stuck around, he'd know I'd be confused and torn. Who knows, Zero and I might've continued our affair. All I know is I didn't go through with my marriage with Kaname out of spite. I love Kaname, but I had been thinking of asking him to postpone the wedding anyway. I wanted to wait until after I finished my education. But with the mess of wedding arrangements and rehearsals, suddenly a week had passed. And I didn't get my period. It was early, but I knew my body. I also took a test to make sure. And I didn't tell anybody. Not even Yori-chan. I decided the wedding was a perfect way to hide my pregnancy. Kaname would think the baby was his, until it was born anyway. There was no doubt Kaname would sense the child was not a pure blood. I wasn't trying to be cruel, but for the sake of my child, it was something I had to do. I was worried if it was a boy because if it was, there would be no denying who the father was.

The wedding was quaint. We only invited close friends: Yori, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Kain, Ruka, Ichijo, and the Headmaster. It was the reception that was huge and every single vampire in aristocratic society attended. We celebrated until late, then, Kaname and I went away for our honeymoon.

Being with Kaname on our wedding night was just as magical as I had always hoped. At one point, as we were joined together and my hair draped like a curtain over Kaname, I silently wished the baby I was carrying was his. I had no regrets from what I did with Zero. Zero had always been the one by my side, after all. But, Kaname had always expressed his love to me so freely, so for me to deceive him further and about a _child_, no less. I denied him the one thing he could've possibly loved more than me. So, I thought it was best not to make matters worse and tell Zero about his child….I know now how wrong my reasoning was, but I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. Which, I know now, I caused more damage than can ever be repaired.

And after Yuzuki was born, Kaname never verbally mentioned anything to me, which frightens me to no end. I think to protect me from vampire society he never said a word. Even if others could sense Yuzuki wasn't a pure blood, they wouldn't dare speak against Kaname. I think living with the truth is punishment enough for me. It was in his treatment of Yuzuki that I knew he knew. He didn't dote on her. Their interactions as she grew older were very formal. I think that's why when Yuzuki actually met Zero, she became attached to him. Kaname's coldness toward her meant she lacked a real father figure. I noticed it before whenever Aido, Ichijo, or even Shiki or Kain visited, she was immediately drawn to them and wanted their attention. Still, Kaname spoiled her with material things, though; after all she was his niece either way. Her overly-decorated room and collection of dolls she cherishes are evidence of that.

-O-o-O-The Present-O-o-O-

"_She's yours. You… are Yuzuki's father."_

"Yuuki! How could you not tell me until now?!" Zero immediately snapped as he gripped roughly onto my shoulders and shook me slightly. I looked down at my feet, unable to look him in the eyes. Tears fell down my cheeks and I cried, "I know, I'm a monster! I'm so sorry." "Kaname knows doesn't he?!" He shouted. "Of course he knows! He always knows everything!" I barked back. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes. His brows were knitted and he was frowning. I could see his jaw clench as if to keep from crying. It broke my heart and I stammered, "I-I thought you'd know she was yours as soon as you saw her. I thought with your Hunter instincts you could sense it." "She's too young to sense if she's a pureblood or not yet. That won't kick in for a few more years. How do you think you've managed to pass her off to other vampires as Kaname's? Only other purebloods would sense it. No doubt Kaname kept her from other pure bloods." He replied, surprisingly calm.

He covered his face with his hand and slumped to the floor. He bunched a fistful of his hair out of frustration. He spoke softly, "I know I deserve this for leaving you like I did…" His voice trailed off for a moment before he continued, "But, for the Headmaster or Kaname to not even tell me." I knelt down beside him. I spoke sincerely with a shaky voice, "Zero, I didn't keep her from you out of vengeance. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You have the right to hate me." I hung my head in shame and let the tears that had been brimming fall. I clenched my hands in my lap. The lukewarm drops fall on my bare knees. I felt Zero's hand on my shoulder and he tilted my chin up to look him. "I told you before, I could never hate you. I'm sorry I left you like that, Yuuki." He said peering intensely into my bronze eyes. "Then, why did you leave?" I asked. He looked away from me, his bangs hiding his lavender eyes. "I know if I stayed you wouldn't marry Kaname. He's a better match for you, Yuuki. I-I thought I was doomed. I…lied to you. I thought I was still going to fall to a Level E. I left to find a way, so I wouldn't fall." My eyes widened at his words. "A-are you saved now?" I asked. He looked back at me and reached a hand up to lightly touch my cheek. "You're still worrying about me. Yes, I'm really saved now, but now you are the ones in danger," he stated, "But, I swear I'm going to make everything up to you and protect you." "I have more to make up for than you do." I softly replied. "Yuuki, we can only move forward from here. You're the one who taught me to never give up and I didn't. I told you, I owe my life to you. You've carried the burden of your secret long enough." He said. "I don't deserve your forgiveness." I stated with my voice breaking. I trembled with soft sobs again. "I don't deserve your forgiveness either." He replied as he pulled me into a hug.

I pushed my nose into the open collar of his button-down shirt and breathed in deep. He smelled the same as I remembered. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered how his blood tasted. I recalled the taste of his feelings for me…I wondered if he still felt the same way. But, drinking his blood four years ago was what had gotten me in my predicament in the first place. I pushed myself away from him abruptly. _I'm married. I'm married. I'm married to Kaname. _I chanted to myself silently. I forced myself to speak and asked, "Will we be meeting up with Kaname?" He answered rather somberly, "He always knows everything, remember? He asked me to protect you. He knows where we are. He'll be here. Just get some sleep for now." He patted me on my head and stood up. I got up, too, and headed for the door. I turned to look at him over my shoulder as I headed the short distance back to my room and softly said, "Goodnight." "Goodnight." He said looking at me from the door way, then, he closed the door.

-0-0-0-

I had to figure out what I was going to do now. Kaname had asked me to protect Yuuki, but what he didn't know was I had my own agenda. I really was part of the Hunter's Society and I was instructed to attain Yuzuki for them. But, now that I know my own daughter is their target…I won't let them have her. I wanted to talk to Kaname alone, so I waited in the living room for him to arrive.

I sensed his presence and opened the door before he could knock and wake anyone. "Why didn't you tell me Yuzuki was mine?" I snapped. He eyed me coldly as he replied matter-of-factly, "It wasn't necessary to. I figured Yuuki would tell you. I anticipated you had sided with the Hunters. This is perfect leverage for you to protect Yuuki. I told you you'd never betray her, especially not your own daughter." "So you saved me from Falling to a Level E for this reason to?" I asked angrily. "Yes. It is also the reason I didn't tear you to shreds for always taking what is mine. I forgive the unforgivable, Kiryu, because I don't want to lose Yuuki. Yes, I love her that much." He replied stoically.

"Otousan!" I heard from behind me and the quick pattering of small feet as Yuzuki ran passed me. She reached up her arms for Kaname to pick her up and he did. "Kaname!" Yuuki called as she also trotted to him. He welcomed her with an open arm as he held Yuzuki with the other. I had to stand by and watch as both of my girls were embraced by the man I always loathed.

-O-o-O-To Be Continued-O-o-O-

A/N: Okay, not the greatest or longest of my chapters, but I hoped you liked it nonetheless. It's hard to update between work and homework…I'm gonna go do my homework now! Let me know what you think! Please look forward to the next chapter! As always, Thank you for reading!


	4. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. All rights reserved to Matsuri Hino.

Warning: This chapter rated 16 plus, older teen for situations and content.

Also, potential spoiler warning!

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Sailordeedlit

A and n

Ladydhampir

Springblossem

Alyzzahp

xXMirinXx

Jvonr92

Chocolateshots

Hitsugaya07

Ming24

Yuki3364

Kirari Slain

I'm sorry if I missed anyone! Apparently, for whatever reason, I was not receiving my email alerts properly, so I had reviews and didn't even know until I checked the site. I will do my best to keep up! Your reviews make me so happy and fuel my writing! Thank you x infinity!

EDIT/UPDATE:ALSO, this is a REVISED Chapter of the previous one. I felt I did not do any justice to Kaname in the previous one. I do not character bash, but didn't realize Kaname was so ooc that it hurt his fans. I apologize. As you may well know, I am a Zero fan, so I do realize he may seem ooc with his original intentions with Yuzuki, but for the purposes of this story that must stay this way. So, sorry about that. I want this fic to be enjoyable for all the fans.

Thank you, Michi4

P.S. the edited portion is from -O-o-O- to -000-

**Vampire Knight: My Dear Girl**

**Chapter 4: Sanctuary**

"Yuuki, Kiryu and I still have to talk. Please, take Yuzuki back to bed." Kaname stated as he passed the little girl to Yuuki. "Otousan!" Yuzuki cried with arms still outstretched to him. She squirmed in Yuuki's arms and started bawling out of frustration. "Sssh, daddy will come to talk to us after, okay?" Yuuki cooed as she cradled Yuzuki and stroked her head. Yuuki eyed me carefully from over her shoulder as she slowly walked back to her room. Yuzuki's wailing grew louder as Yuuki walked down the hallway. Kaname spoke once we heard her door shut, "She's more like you than I care for." He didn't look at me when he made that comment. He kept his eyes on the hallway. I glared darkly at him. It took great willpower for me to calmly reply, "I know that wasn't what you needed to say to me." His gaze meticulously shifted toward me.

"I don't intend to hide the fact that you're her father from Yuzuki. She's too young to understand right now if we told her. I just want to make it very clear to you that Yuuki is mine." "You just never know when to quit." I spat. He narrowed his eyes at me and replied stoically. "You know, Kiryu, I wonder what Yuuki would think if she knew you were willing to turn in that child because you thought she was mine." "I wonder what Yuuki would do if she knew half of the things you've done, Kuran, like killing Shizuka." I retorted. "I know you're not trying to blackmail me." He stated. His voice never faltered. His eyes showed no emotions. There wasn't even a twitch in his facial features. "You know how I feel about vampires, especially purebloods." I said, staring him down. "You're always the Hunter, still denying what you've become. You can use that excuse to justify your intentions, but I really don't think you would've betrayed Yuuki by turning in her child, even if it wasn't yours." He stated, his voice thick like venom. I grit my teeth and furrowed my brows. I didn't respond. He added, "I will be going to pay a visit to someone I'm sure knows Rido's whereabouts. I'll be in touch." "I haven't agreed to anything." I argued. His expression remained unchanged as he replied, "I'm leaving Yuuki in your care. They're safest here. While I despise you, you are the only other person who can protect Yuuki and destroy Rido. That much about you are certain. Now, excuse me while I say goodbye to my wife." He pushed passed me and strode down the hallway.

"Conniving bastard." I muttered under my breath as I turned and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I didn't walk very far down the deserted hallway of my apartment building. (No one else lives in this building.) I leaned my back against the granite wall with a thud. I couldn't just march down to the Hunter's Headquarters and tell them I was no longer working for them. If I left, I would be putting Yuuki in jeopardy. My whole body burned with fury as Kuran's words rang in my ears. He was right, I would never betray Yuuki. I think even if Yuzuki wasn't mine I would've protected her anyway because half of her is Yuuki.

-O-o-O-

I heard the door creak open. I was sitting on the bed and turned to see who entered. Yuzuki was asleep beside me and I was patting her head. Kaname didn't say anything as he approached me. I looked up at him with a sweet smile. He didn't say anything as he knelt beside me and suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I looked over my shoulder at Yuzuki. She didn't stir in her sleep.

He held me so tightly, it scared me a little. Was something wrong? Did he have bad news? My heart thudded in my chest. I felt him nuzzle his head against my supple chest. "Don't worry, Yuuki. I'm going to insure yours and Yuzuki's safety." He whispered. I relaxed and wrapped my arms around him, one hand across his back, the other buried in his dark chocolate tresses. I was reminded of the first time we laid like this back when I was living as a human and witnessed the vampire soiree. I remember thinking Kaname was so far out of my reach then. How wrong I was. And how I've wronged him. I swallowed hard. I didn't want to cry in front of him. He'd only worry more.

He sat up and looked into my half-lidded eyes. He reached up and placed a hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry. I've made you worry." He said as he caressed a strand of my hair before tucking it behind my ear. He leaned in to kiss me softly on my lips before saying, "I have to be going now. You'll be safe here." "What? Where are you going?" I asked as I clung to his arm. "I have to pay a visit to the Night Class." He answered and walked out the door. I ran out into the hallway after him. I caught him at the front door and asked, "When will you be back?" "Don't worry, I'll be back," he replied, "I love you, Yuuki." "I love you, too." I said softly. He was about to step out the door when I reached around and pulled him back in by both arms. I threw my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes to press my soft lips against his full ones.

The kiss was gentle at first, then Kaname pressed his lips against mine with more force. We fell back against the door, thudding against the oak wood, and slamming the door shut. A want stirred and pooled in the pit of my stomach. I felt warm all over; a familiar feeling. I grinded my hip against his thigh, my pastel night gown pushing up, revealing my milky thigh. His large right hand glided over my smooth, porcelain skin. I pressed my body against his rock-hard chest, trying to get as close to him as I could. I wanted him to melt into me. Our lips moved languidly against each other, lips opening and closing in unison, slowly, our tongues waltzing to the beats of our hearts. His long fingers slid up my sides and he gripped my shoulders, one strap falling off my shoulder as he clutched onto me. My hands glided over his strong arms. I reached up and took his head in my hands. I ran my fingers through his wavy hair, letting the silky strands slip between my fingers.

He suddenly pulled back. His hands came up from my hips to hold my face in his hands. "I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, Yuuki. But, this isn't the time or the place. Soon, the world will be safe enough for you to live in, I promise, I'll make up for leaving you now." He spoke so softly, so sincerely, as always. But, his dark crimson eyes looked somber, much like they used to before I was awakened as a vampire-before I was by his side. "I'm happy for the treasured safety you have always provided for me. I'll be waiting until you are by my side again. Please, come back to me soon, Onii-sama." I muttered. He half smiled, but his eyes looked sadder somehow. "I will." He promised.

He kissed me tenderly one last time before slowly opening the door and disappeared into the pitch-darkness of the stone corridor.

-000-

I was still sitting in the hallway contemplating how I'm making the Hunter's Society my enemy by protecting Yuzuki. I worried I was putting Yuuki and her in more danger now; after all, we were staying in the middle of town affiliated with the Hunter's Association. I was snapped out of my musings when I heard Yuuki and Kaname say "I love you" to each other. I tried to ignore the twinge in my chest as I heard Yuuki tell Kaname she loved him. I knew it, I mean, she always has loved him, but I didn't need to hear it. It reminded me of that day six years ago when she asked me to tag along with her as she confronted him about her past and I had to watch as he asked her to become his "lover." It _would feel better to just have a metal stake driven into my heart_, I thought. Kaname walked passed me and said "Thank you, Kiryu" on his way out. "…" I didn't respond as I watched his retreating figure.

I walked back inside. Yuuki had since gone to bed. I wasn't sleepy, so I decided to stay up and read for a little bit in the living room. Suddenly, I heard the rapid thumping of small feet running down the hallway. I turned to see Yuzuki running to the front door. She reached up for the door knob, crying "Otousan!" She was too short to reach and tried to jump up for the brass knob. "Stop, Yuzuki." I said gently from behind her. She flinched and spun around. She looked up at me with big, round, watery eyes and she pouted. "Don't try to go out. Mommy will worry about you." I told her softly. I knelt down to try to meet her eye level and put a hand on the top of her head. "I want my daddy." She whimpered. She rubbed her eyes with her tiny balled fists. "I know, but, it's bedtime now," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Come here. I'll take you to your mom." I opened my arms to her. She hesitated for a moment before running with arms outstretched to me.

She buried her face in my chest and hugged me as best she could with her little arms. I put my arms around her and picked her up. I held her against me with a hand behind her small head and I cradled her the way I saw Yuuki do it. She looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes and whined, "I don't want to go to bed." "You can stay with me, but you have to go to sleep, okay?" I asked softly, but sternly. "Okay!" She agreed happily with a nod, her silvery eyes shining. I sat on the couch in the living room and held her until she fell asleep. It felt strange to hold this fragile little girl in my arms, yet somehow I felt joyful. I was just amazed that she was MY daughter! I only just met her, but I wanted to do everything and anything for her. I felt I'd walk through fire even… It was a stronger feeling than I felt for Yuuki and I didn't ever think that was possible. I sighed and lowered my head to kiss Yuzuki on the top of her head. She winced and stirred slightly as I did so. I fell asleep sitting up with her in my arms.

"Yuzuki!" I heard Yuuki's distressed calling from down the hall. She darted out of the hallway. Her eyes were wide and she had her hand clenched over the center of her chest. Her shoulders fell and she exhaled with a "whoosh" when she saw Yuzuki was in my arms. "She couldn't sleep." I said quietly. She smiled sweetly and tilted her head slightly as she walked over slowly to me. She sat down gently beside me on the couch to not wake our sleeping child. Yuuki stroked Yuzuki's straight, brown tresses. "Do you remember I used to pat your head like this when we were kids?" Yuuki asked, looking at me from the corner of her eyes. I sighed, feeling nostalgic and replied, "Of course I remember." "She's just like you." Yuuki whispered. I let out a chuckle and said, "That's what Kaname said, too." Yuuki rested her head on my shoulder and relaxed into me.

Then, I sensed it; the presence of hunters. "Take her!" I said with urgency as I placed Yuzuki in Yuuki's arms. I darted to the window and peeked out the curtain. Sure enough, there were two male hunters pointing to either side of the building. They were planning to split up. I wasn't sure if there were more of them since I am considered to be one of the strongest Hunters because of my vampire powers and all. "We have to go, NOW! Hunters are here!" I shouted. Yuuki jumped up and ran to get Yori. Yori groggily got up and Yuuki pulled her to her feet. She placed an arm around Yori to keep her close to her. "What are they doing here?!" She asked me as she clutched Yuzuki to her chest. "There's no time for that, we have to get out of here!" I yelled. Yuuki ran into her room to grab her Artemis rod. Then, there was a knock at the door. I shoved Yuuki and Yori back into the room and put a finger to my lips as a signal for them to be quiet. I loaded my gun and approached the door cautiously.

I pulled the door open as far as the chain-latch allowed. I hid behind the door with my finger on the trigger. "Hello? It's Aido." I heard. Then, I saw the side of his face and one blue eye as he peered in. I unhooked the chain and flung the door open, "I'm glad you're here! We have to go!" I barked. He frowned and raised an eyebrow at me, "I was only instructed by Kaname-sama to retrieve Sayori. He didn't want that human involved in vampire matters." "Then, you have a safe place to take her?" I asked hurriedly. "Well, yes, obviously." He remarked with a shrug. "We're going with you!" I snapped. I ran and grabbed Yuuki by the hand and she held onto Yori. Then, I shoved Aido out the door and ordered, "Let's go!" "What the hell?! B-but Yuuki-sama is only clad in a nighty!" He expressed with a perplexed expression. "Shut up! I told you to stop calling me 'sama,' it's gross! Just get a MOVE ON!" Yuuki shouted. "Y-yes, ma'am!" He spluttered.

"We can't go out the front. The hunters will see us. This way." I said as I pushed Aido behind me to follow. "Hunters?!" He exclaimed. I crouched down and lifted a carpet. I yanked at the iron bars in the floor, but they didn't budge. "Give me a hand!" I said to Aido. He glowered at me, but did as I asked. "Go, go!" I pushed everyone down into the fissure, then, I followed. We marched down the stone steps to an exit. I put my hand up to stop everyone and have them wait while I made sure everything was clear. I scanned everyone to make sure they were keeping up all right. Yuuki had her hand over Yuzuki's mouth to keep her quiet. "Where are you parked?" I asked Aido. "Out front." He replied. "Okay, get ready to run." I commanded. I held my gun up and motioned for them to follow me out.

"A limo, really?!" I angrily snapped at Aido. He huffed as we ran to the vehicle and retorted, "Well, excuse me! I didn't think we were being hunted!" We all quickly filed into the back of the car. "Drive! Drive as fast as you can back to the sanctuary!" Aido ordered the driver. The engine turned and the tires screeched as we sped off. I looked back out the window and saw the shadow of the hunters spot us. They immediately ran to their own transportation. "They're following us!" Yuuki cried. "Don't worry, I got it covered." I said as I opened the sun roof. I readied my gun and aimed at the wheels of the Hunter's truck.

They spotted me and began firing. I ducked back in the car. Yuuki and everyone else were crouched at the floor of the car. I jumped back up and fired several rounds. I ducked back in to reload and got their tires this time. Their car fish-tailed and they lost control. Their vehicle landed on its side and slid across the gravel before bursting into flame. I sat back down. Everyone was gawking at me wide-eyed with gaping mouths. "They'll know for sure I'm not on their side now." I stated. Day began to break.

"Why were they after us?" Yuuki asked me as she looked into my eyes from across from me. I turned my head to the side and looked away from her. I replied, "Well, I was supposed to meet them and I didn't show. I-I originally was ordered by the Hunter's Association to retrieve Yuzuki for them." "How could you?!" Yuuki snapped. "I'm a Hunter, Yuuki, it's my duty!" I exclaimed. "So, if I hadn't told her she was yours you would have turned her in?!" She yelled. "No, ask Kaname yourself! I was never really going to!" I pleaded. "Wait," Aido began, "Yuzuki is not Kaname-sama's?" He glared at me evilly. The windows of the car became layered with ice. "Not now, Aido!" Yuuki snapped as she put a hand on his shoulder. The ice dissipated. "It all makes sense now." Yori muttered. "Look, with or without me, the Hunter's are going to be after Yuzuki because of her lineage of a pure blood and a hunter." I explained. "Not just any hunter," Aido added, "You know you're of a rare hunter lineage, Kiryu. You're family blood line is one of, if not the most, powerful hunters. You've probably bred the most powerful vampire and hunter ever. When she grows up, she'll have the power to control both sides...or sway the power struggle in favor of the side she chooses." Yuuki's arms were wrapped protectively around Yuzuki's small waist. Yuzuki's big, round gray eyes darted innocently to each of us as she sat in Yuuki's lap with a smile.

Mid afternoon, we finally arrived at some hidden estate way outside of town. Large iron gates creaked open slowly. We drove for another ten minutes until we finally pulled up to a twelve story building. The outside of the brick building looked dilapidated. I wondered if it was condemned. It was surrounded and hidden away by evergreens. Immense vines nearly covered the building. Aido led us inside. "Who else is here?" I asked. "Kain, Ruka, and Ichijo. Kaname-sama went to get Shiki and Rima who were away for the winter break." Aido replied. "Aido, please don't tell that Yuzuki isn't Kaname's." Yuuki requested just above a whisper. "I wouldn't sink so low." He assured. The car came to a stop and we filed out.

Aido gave the vehicle a once over and suddenly put an arm on the car. He caressed a bullet hole and shouted, "Kiryu! Kaname-sama is going to kill me when he sees the damage on this limo!" I rubbed my temples and irritably replied, "I'm really sure he won't mind."

Once inside, Yuuki asked, "When will Kaname return?" "I expect him back by sundown." He replied. "Aido, I thought Kaname-sama said to only bring Sayori?" Ichijo inquired as he came down the stairs. "Hunters called for a change of plans." Aido answered. "Well, welcome. I know this place doesn't seem like much," Ichijo said, "Let's get you ladies into more decent clothes. Ruka!" He waved her over and she obediently led Yuuki and Yori up the stairs. "Kiryu, you will be accommodated as well. I know Kaname asked you to protect Yuuki." Ichijo stated. "I appreciate it." I obliged. It really was strange to be so 'friendly' with these vampires, but I knew they were our allies. I swallowed my pride and followed Ichijo to "my" room.

They put me in a room directly beside Yuuki's. There was even a door that connected both rooms. I rapped on the door lightly before entering. Yuuki was sitting on the bed wearing a knee-length bathrobe. Her long auburn tresses were dripping wet. "Where's Yuzuki?" I asked. "She's with Yori so I could fix myself up." she replied. She lowered her head and her shoulders trembled. I saw a few tears fall onto her lap. "Don't cry, Yuuki. Everything is going to be okay." I said as I moved to sit beside her. She shoved me, looked up at me angrily, and snapped, "I can't believe you! You were going to turn in Yuzuki! Did you really think I'd let you?! _I_ will protect her from anyone I have to!" "You're right and you have every right to be angry with me," I replied, "I'm not trying to make up for anything, believe me. I'm not asking for your forgiveness. But, even if you hate me, I will still protect you, even if that means giving up my life for you." She stood up and put her hands on my shoulders again. I braced myself for her to start pounding on me; instead, she pressed her forehead against my chest and sobbed.

"Why, Zero?! I told you to put more value on your life!" She cried. She gripped tightly onto my forearm. I placed a hand on the back of her head and wrapped my other arm around her waist. I said softly, "Because, Yuuki, you always thought so strongly of me when you didn't need to. But, _I_ need to. I owe you my life." She laced her arms around me and clutched the back of my shirt. She buried her face in my chest and muttered, "But, I don't want you to give up your life. Please, don't leave me again." "Yuuki, I told you not to think that strongly of me. You have Kaname and he's the one you really need." I encouraged. "Yuzuki needs you, too!" She exclaimed as she looked up at me with determined, tear-filled eyes. "Just stop talking as if something bad is going to happen." I stated as I flicked my thumb over her cheeks to wipe away the streaks of tears.

Just as she started to relax against me, her body went rigid. "Z-Zero," She stammered, "I can sense it. Something is wrong with Kaname! There's no denying it. His blood has been spilled."

-o-o-o-To Be Continued-o-o-o-

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this revised version, more than the other one for sure anyway. I know I can't please everyone, but I can try. Kaname still looks sad because Yuuki sometimes still calls him "Onii-sama" and he just wants her to simply call him "Kaname." I tried to convey Yuuki's appreciation for everything he's done for her. I hope Kaname is more in character now (and Yuuki, too.) I have to go revise my lesson plans now. Thank you. Ja!


	5. Precious

UPDATE: I've revised Ch. 4, so you might want to go back and check that out. Thanks.

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Sailordeedlit

Jvonr92

Alyzzahp

A and N

Mie

Sakurasapprentice7

Risika135

XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, clearly, because I am writing FANFICTION.

(Summary)LAST TIME: We discovered Zero's original intentions with Yuzuki...Yuuki, Yuzuki, and Zero join Aido and the others in their sanctuary. Kaname has made a visit to find Rido's whereabouts. Yuuki and Zero are becoming reacquainted...and then Yuuki senses Kanme is in danger....

Vampire Knight: My Dear Girl

Chapter 5: Precious

I pushed open the remnants of the redwood door to Shiki's house. The wood thudded heavily against the wall. The curtains in the living room were torn to shreds. The coffee table lay on its side in splinters. Shards of glass crunched under my feet. I saw spots of blood on the carpet. I followed the crimson trail into the kitchen. I saw Rima sprawled on the floor, a single slash across her chest. Seiren crouched down to examine her. She was still alive, just unconscious. The wound had already healed. Seiren picked her up and placed her on the couch in the living room. "Shiki, tried to resist him." she breathed shallowly. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." I said and swiftly made my way to the basement. I ordered Sieren to stay with Rima.

Shiki was pinned to the wall and Rido was drinking his blood. Rido was bleeding from his forehead from where Shiki had struck him with a wood-handled silver hammer, but Rido's wounds were already healing from his blood intake. The hammer was still clutched in Shiki's hand as he pried at Rido's jaw. I physically grabbed Rido and tore him away from Shiki. Shiki collapsed on the floor.

I sneered, "You're such a creature of habit, Rido-Ojisama, coming to attack your own son again. You're despicable." "My own flesh and blood is the best to replenish me." He replied with a sinister laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed my hand against his shoulder. "I may not be able to kill you," I said in a serious tone. "But, I can still damage your body." "Then, I will just possess Shiki's." he threatened. "I won't be your puppet." Shiki growled. "Take Rima and get out of here, Shiki. I can handle him." I ordered. He knew better than to hesitate and ran out of the room.

Seiren burst into the room. She raised her hands in a fighting stance, but I called, "Go, Seiren, make sure Shiki arrives safely!" She immediately turned to run out, but I caught the worried look in her eyes. She was always loyal and obedient to me. I know it was excruciating for her to leave me unguarded.

Rido leaned in toward me so that his face was close to mine. "You know, Kaname, you should really be able to relate to my situation. The woman you love is keeping a former human close to her. Even more so, you're in the same position as I. Juri didn't understand the extent of my love." I knew his words were false, but they stung nonetheless. As I replied, my voice was steady and assertive, my brows low over my eyes, my dark crimson eyes glaring into his: "Much like me you have an attachment that is tenacious, to the point of being disgraceful. An attachment that still refuses to disappear even as there is nothing but a vestige left of it. That is all we have in common." I pulled myself away from him and slashed at him similarly the way I had that snowy night when I saved Yuuki long ago. Blood splattered everywhere. However, Rido's pureblood power was his ability to control his blood and use it as a weapon. He could also regenerate himself, which is exactly what he did. I realized too late that some of his blood was on my coat. The tendril of blood crawled up behind me and fully reformed. He grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall. "Your blood…will give me great strength." He said in an undertone. "I'll allow you to have my blood again, but you have to spare Yuuki AND Yuzuki." I stated as he pinned me to the wall.

Rido's hands gripped around my throat and he whispered in my ear, "Your blood should sate me enough." My choice was made before I even arrived here. I was going to protect my dear girls, even at my own expense. I know only Zero can defeat Rido; it's the reason I've overlooked so many sins and forgave his existence.

I knew that giving my blood to Rido would empower him, but I also knew that if Yuki and I gave our blood to Zero, he'd be able to out match Rido in strength and defeat him.

I was not going to give Rido my blood without a fight. I fought Rido off, matching him blow for blow for as long as I could. I was exhausted, breathing heavily over Rido as I had him pinned to the floor. I knew now was as good a time as any to give him my blood; when he was too tired to take it from me himself. I slit my wrist and let the thick, crimson liquid pour over his mouth.

+x+x+x+

"Zero! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Yuuki shouted as she darted for the door. After she told me she sensed Kaname's blood had been spilled, she dropped her robe and got dressed so quickly I didn't have time to blush. Sure, there was no reason to be shy around me, I guess, but I hadn't seen her in so long…so for her to just boldly take off her robe like that. I shook the thoughts from my head and expressed my surprise, "You can't just run off to save Kaname without a battle plan! What about Yuzuki?"

"Zero, Kaname's in trouble, I can tell. We have to go NOW! Yuzuki will be safe here with the others." She replied quickly. I grabbed her shoulders before she could bolt out the door. I looked into her deep, brown eyes and could sense the anxiousness in her aura. "Calm down, Yuuki. We'll go help Kaname. But, you know he's not weak. He'll handle himself 'til we get there. Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to get involved. Why don't you let me go and investigate? Stay here with Yuzuki where it's safe." I suggested. "NO! I can't! I am not standing back any longer. Zero, either you're coming with me or I'm going by myself." She demanded. I sighed. "Let's go."

"Let us assist you." Aido offered. "No, we can't risk you coming under Rido's control. Knowing you're protecting my daughter is more than enough." Yuuki stated. Aido bowed his head, "Yes, Yuuki-sama." "The Headmaster has been alerted and has the Academy under tight security. Yagari is on his way to help you." I added. "What, you don't trust us to protect your little girl?" Aido sneered under his breath. I narrowed my eyes at him and replied, "I think you guys need the extra help in case Rido somehow finds his way here. I think there's a reason Kaname placed Yuuki and Yuzuki in MY protection instead of just yours." "This is too much like the first fight against Rido, back at the Academy," Yori muttered, which interrupted any response Aido was about to make. "I'm sorry, Yori-chan, to make you have to experience something like this again," Yuuki apologized. Yori gave her a hug and said, "Don't be sorry! I only wish I could be more help to you. Be safe, Yuuki-chan!" Ruca assured, "Like last time, we'll do our best." "Thank you, everyone." Yuuki replied.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Yuzuki cried. She pushed and kicked her way out of Yori's arms and ran down the cobble-stone driveway after her mother. She stumbled, her arms outstretched as she ran. Yuuki turned around and knelt down as her daughter ran into her open arms. I stood silently behind Yuuki. She explained, "Zero and I have to go get Otousan, so be a good girl for Yori-chan, okay?" "No! I want to go, too! I want to see Otousan!" She wailed. Yori came up from behind the little girl and reached out a hand to her, "Come on, Yuzuki. The sooner they leave, the sooner you can see your father." Tears started streaking down her cheeks and she violently shook her head "no." Yuuki stated firmly, but softly as she tried to wrap her arms around her, "You have to stay here, Yuzuki."

Yuzuki darted from under her mother's arms and ran behind her, toward the front iron gate, crying "Otousan!" I grabbed her before she took two more steps. "Stop, Yuzuki." I said calmly. "No, no, no!" She cried even louder. "Yuzuki, I promise we'll come back soon." I tried to assure. She only cried louder, thrashing her arms and kicking her legs in a tantrum. "Yuzuki!" Yuuki said urgently. She was really worrying about Kaname now and her patience was wearing thin. I raised my hand slightly toward Yuuki as a sign for her to just give me a minute with her. Yori watched anxiously.

"Yuzuki, stop! Please, just stop for a second!" I shouted as she struggled in my arms. I wasn't angry. I was just trying to get her attention. She stopped once she heard me raise my voice. I turned by back toward them, kneeling in front of her, so she would be entirely focused on me. She stood still, lowering her head, but her silver eyes continued to look up at me. She really does have my eyes. I swear, she had this innocent, puppy-dog look like she hadn't just been throwing a tantrum. Her cheeks were flushed and were stained with tears. The sight of her looking so dejected melted my heart.

She hung her head low, tucking in her chin, and lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry you can't go with us," I began. She slightly glanced down at her glossy black shoes, then back up at me. I placed my hand on her head and continued. "But, you have Yori and Aido and everybody here for you. Your mommy and I won't be gone long, I promise." "Why can't I go, too?" She muttered, pouting. I picked her up and sat her on my knee. I supported her with a hand on her back. She was so tiny. "Yuzuki, if we could take you we would. You have to understand that sometimes kids can't do everything grown-ups do. It's your job right now to be good. Listen toYori while we're gone, and wait for us. Please, can you do that for me?" She nodded and replied, "Yes, Zero-kun." "You don't have to use "kun" when you call me, okay?" I said. "Okay, Zero." She said with a sniffle. I touched the back of my hand with her cheek to wipe away the last of her tears. Then, I lifted her off my knee and set her down to stand on her own.

She continued to stare up at me with round, sullen, violet eyes. Her eyes were the color of sunset under the shade of the willow tree we stood under. Her little mouth was tight, a corner of her cheek tucked in like she was fighting back tears. I poked her cheek with the tip of my finger. She giggled. "There, that's what I want to see. I only want to see you smile." I said. She threw her arms around me (as much as she could anyway). I placed my hand on the top of her head and ruffled her caramel tresses. Just then, I saw Yagari approaching the iron gate.

"She's a runt, just like Zero was," Yagari remarked as soon as he laid eyes on Yuzuki. He added, "Well, this little girl is her mother, so it's no wonder this one is little, too." Yuuki turned her face to the side to hide her blush. Yuzuki looked up at him with wide eyes and shyly dashed behind my leg. "I appreciate your coming on such short notice, sensei." I stated. "Rido is one of my targets. I'd much rather be going after him with you, but you asked me to look after this little girl-your little girl. It's like when your parents asked me to look after you and Ichiru, so of course I accept." He replied. I pulled him away for a moment as Yuuki picked up Yuzuki and handed her to Yori. I spoke in a low voice, "Sensei, please don't mention to the others about Yuzuki being my daughter. They all think she's Kaname and Yuuki's. It's too complicated otherwise right now." "Zero, if that's how it is, then it's fine. Now, go do what you have to." I nodded and thanked him one more time.

Just then the scent of blood caught wind. We all turned to see Shiki running up the driveway with Rima in his arms and Seiren following close behind.

Yagari carried Yuzuki away into the next room so she couldn't hear our conversation. He placed a large hand on her small head and ruffled her hair-the way he always did to me. Shiki and Rima were being tended to. I could see the worried look in everyone's eyes. Seiren spoke to us, "Kaname-sama arrived in time to save Rima and Shiki. He ordered me to leave. The last I saw he was facing Rido." Everyone gasped and began talking all at once:

"I'm sure Kaname-sama battled with Rido."

"We have to go help Kaname-sama!"

"No, we'd only get in the way. Rido can control us."

"Kaname-sama is strong, I'm sure he'll arrive soon."

I looked at Yuuki who remained silent. "Come on, Yuuki, let's go find Kaname." I said as I pulled gently on her shoulder to get away from everybody. "We'll come back with Kaname." I assured everyone. "Take care of Yuzuki, Shiki, and Rima for us until we get back." Yuuki stated softly.

+o+o+Aido's POV+o+o+

Yuzuki's small lips were a straight line as she looked up at Yagari with curious, wide pearl-grey eyes. He placed a large hand on her small head and ruffled her hair. "Where are Shiki and Rima?" She asked suddenly, turning toward me. "They're asleep." I answered. They were resting in a room upstairs, they had lost a lot of blood, but their wounds were already healed. They would be find soon. I was nervous and waiting anxiously for Kaname-sama to return. I believe in him and know he's alright, but it's frustrating that I can't be of help to him!

"Aido-senpai, you look tense. Everything will be okay." Yori assured. I plastered on a bright smile and said, "Oh, I know that Kaname-sama is fine! I just hate all this waiting around." She placed a hand on my arm and whispered, "You don't have to pretend you're not worried. We all are, but for Yuzuki's sake let's not act like anything is wrong." I turned my head away from her slightly. I wasn't really concerned with that little girl. "Don't tell me you don't care about Yuzuki just because now you know Kaname isn't her father?" She asked. I frowned and objected, "No, of course that's not it!" I didn't like that this human could see right through me.

Just then, Shiki and Rima came downstairs to the den where we were all waiting. "How are you feeling?" Yori asked. "Better now that we've had some blood tablets or we would have a problem being around even you, Yori-san." Rima replied. "What's Yagari-sensei doing here?" Shiki asked. "He's here to help babysit." I teased. "I'm actually here to help you vampires again and yes, look after the Kuran daughter. She is Rido's target, apparently."

Rima went over to Yagari and asked to hold Yuzuki. Rima sat with Yuzuki in her lap. She smiled slightly. It was really strange to see Rima smiling. Yuzuki on the other hand did not respond. She just stared up at her. Rima began playing with Yuzuki's hair. She tied it into two little pigtails, like she wore it, but not as high up. Yuzuki didn't seem to mind her hair being played with. She sat very still and obediently as her the brown strands of her pig-tails were twisted into small braids. "Her hair is very straight, like Yuuki-sama's, but even straighter." Rima commented. "She doesn't really look like Kaname-sama, does she?" Ruca suddenly stated. "She takes after her mother, like I do. It's not uncommon." Shiki said. Yori glanced at me nervously with her deep, blue eyes. Yagari smiled to himself.

"I'll be right back, there's something I want to talk to Ichijo about." Shiki said as he began walking upstairs again. Rima looked over her shoulder at him, then said, "Shiki doesn't want to have children until Rido is locked up or destroyed for good." "What brought this up?" Ruca asked. "None of us have any children yet. I'm just thinking it would be nice for Yuzuki to have someone to play with." Rima answered. "I think Yuuki-chan is going to put her in preschool soon." Yori replied.

Yuzuki jumped out of Rima's lap "Yori-chan, can I go play outside?" She asked. "I don't know. We should wait until your mom comes back." She replied. Yuzuki turned to me and tugged on my pant leg, "Please, Aido-kun, just for a little." She looked up at me with wide, pleading twilight-gray eyes. I glanced around at everyone in the room. Yagari finally replied, "Why not."

Yuzuki burst out the back door as soon as Yori opened it. She ran quickly and straight to the rose bushes. "Momma said these would be here!" "Yeah, it is too cold back at the Academy for roses right now, isn't it?" Yori stated as she walked beside her with an umbrella. Yuzuki wasn't particularly sensitive to sunlight, but it was better to be safe.

Ruca, Kain, Rima, Yagari and I sat under the shade of the tall trees covering the premises. Seiren was somewhere inside the house. "No, Yuzuki, just look, don't touch! Be careful, the thorns!" We heard Yori warn. "It's not a big deal if she cuts herself, she'll heal up fine." Kain stated. "Yeah, but Yuuki-sama won't like it." I replied. I stood up and marched over to them. If Yuzuki did cut herself, or even Yori, the scent of either of their blood would cause a stir. And for Yuzuki, the scent of her blood would give away more than just our hideout.

I gently pushed passed Yori and placed a hand on Yuzuki's shoulder to pull her back from the bushes. I turned her to face me as I bent down toward her and sternly said, "Your mom told you to be a good girl. Now, listen to Yori and don't touch the roses." "But, I want one for momma and Yori and Rima." She said pointing to the light pink bloom. "These are for looking only. Now, let's go back inside. The sun is too bright." I stated as I took her hand in mine. She began walking with Yori and I back toward the others.

Suddenly, she broke away and ran toward the bushes. "Yuzuki!" Yori and I called after her unison. I ran after her, but we could only watch as she jumped up to grab for a rose. Her tiny hand could not reach above the stem and I saw her small fingers catch on the thorns of the long stem. She cried out in pain and held her fingers to her mouth. Yagari launched out of his chair toward her, but her scent already filled the air and caught wind.

I turned to see wide-eyed Rima, Kain, and Ruca. Of course, none of us had to suffer blood lust, but I could see the realization in their eyes that Yuzuki was not Kaname-sama's daughter. I looked up to see Ichijo and Shiki out on the balcony of the second floor, they looked at me knowingly.

We rushed inside. Yori picked up Yuzuki and washed her hands in the sink. I could see the slits from the thorns already healing. "Why didn't you just pick a rose for her, it wouldn't have hurt the plant." Yagari scolded me. "She needs to learn she can't always get what she wants and she has to listen to us." I retorted. "Would you two not talk like this near her?" Yori stated as she set Yuzuki down. The child stood still with her head hanging and a tight frown on her face. The way her brows were knitted together, she looked more irritated or frustrated than sad. With that look on her face, she looked so much like Kiryu when he was angry. It made me think of Cross Academy and Yuuki-sama and Kiryu when they were on the disciplinary committee. I'm surprised I never noticed before, how much she resembles Kiryu, probably because she looks so much like Yuuki.

I knelt down in front of her. "Yuzuki, you must always listen to us. You see how you hurt yourself?" I reprimanded as I held up her healing fingers. She yanked her hand out of mine and glared at the floor. "That's enough, Aido. She's just a kid," Kain said. "C'mon, Yuzuki. It's nap time." Yori said and lead the little girl away upstairs.

"Do you think our hideout will be given away because of Yuzuki's blood now?" I asked. "I don't know. We'll just stay here until Yuuki, Zero, and Kaname return." Yagari suggested. "Aido, you don't seem surprised by Yuzuki's scent. Did you know?" Ruca asked. Takuma and Shiki met us in the kitchen. "I only recently found out myself. Yuuki-sama asked I not tell any of you." I replied as I looked away from their gazes. "It's none of our business anyway." Ruca added. "Kaname-sama has his reasons for keeping it a secret that Yuzuki isn't really his daughter." Takuma stated. "He's doing it to protect her, of course." I replied. "Regardless, he has helped to raise Yuzuki up to this point. She's his niece either way." Kain said. "Yes, we'll continue to help Kaname-sama," Ruca stated. "He obviously trusts us with her and Yuuki-sama's safety."

As everyone went to their respective rooms, I wondered if they all thought like I did; I wish Kaname-sama would quit keeping secretes from us.

+o+x+o+

"Zero!" Yuuki cried as she grabbed onto my arm. I could smell Yuzuki's blood on the wind. We weren't too far from the mansion, but I was worried to no end that Rido could be anywhere and catch her scent, too. "Listen, Yuuki, we have no other choice. Why don't you go back and check on Yuzuki. I'll go on ahead and find Kaname." I suggested. She nodded in agreement. I could sense her hesitation, but her concern for her daughter was compelling her to go back. Knowing that I would get Kaname was the only thing keeping her from continuing on.

As I marched on ahead alone, my stomach twisted at Yuzuki's scent. It took all of my will power to not run back with Yuuki. I was worried Rido would find the hide out, but at least if Rido appeared, Yuuki would be with Yagari in the others.

Suddenly, the direction the wind was blowing shifted and I caught Kaname's scent on the afternoon air. Blood. And a lot of it. I picked up my pace, hoping I could get there before Yuuki could run back.

-o-0-o-To be Continued-o-0-o-

A/N: Wow, didn't think this would be ready to update. I could keep tweaking it, but I think this chapter has served it's purpose and is the way I want it. I can't wait until summer break and I can spend more time writing. :-) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading! If you've read VK ch. 50 then you saw how Zero interacted with the little girl he saved/helped. That's exactly how imagine Zero acts with Yuzuki.

I hope Kaname fans can find this fic enjoyable as well. I'm going to try to show him respect and do him justice from here on. I look forward to writing "My Dear Girl" Chapter 6!

Oh and if you're wondering how Zero knows where to go, when Seiren arrived, she told them where Kaname was last.

Preview for Ch. 6:

Will the VK gang's hideout be discovered by Rido?

Will Yuuki abandon going back to check on Yuzuki now that the scent of Kaname's blood fills the air?

What condition will Kaname be found in?

And now that Rido's gotten Kaname's blood, what will Rido's next move be?

FIND OUT next chapter!!! Stay tuned.

Thank you soooo much for any reviews I get and THANK YOU for even reading and checking this out!


	6. Rescue

Special thanks to my reviewers:

sakurasapprentice7

Tatari00

Sailordeedlit

Teskatlipoka

Inufan155687

Iceyfire141

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, it all belongs to Matsuri Hino. I am just an enamored fan.

Yuzuki is my character, however, please no stealing her. Thanks.

I'm so sorry for the uber late update! D;

My Dear Girl

Chapter 6: Rescue

-x-

Yuzuki ran to the window. She jumped up onto the ottoman, her small hands gripping onto the long window pane as she pushed open the tall window. "Otousan!" She cried. "Get down! That's dangerous!" I warned. She looked at me with a pout and hung her head. Her big, round eyes looked up at me as she muttered, "I'm sorry, Yori-chan." Her puppy-dog eyes were no doubt the same color as Zero's and even had his almond shape at the corners. I don't know how I missed her resemblance to him.

I took her by the hand and helped her down. She quietly climbed into bed. She looked crestfallen. The corners of her small mouth were turned down. She stared down at her balled fists in her lap. I sat beside her and put an arm around her. I spoke softly, "Yuzuki, I'm sorry we're all so overprotective of you. You must think we're no fun. But, your mom, dad, and all of us just care about you." She looked up at me with her shiny gray eyes. She smiled a little and muttered, "I know." She gave me a hug with her tiny arms around my neck and kissed me on my cheek.

That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up next with Aido's arm around my waist and I was hanging at his side. He was marching down stone steps. "Oh, you're finally awake." He remarked. I twisted my neck as an attempt to look up at him with my stunned golden eyes. "Don't look at me like that," he snapped. "We're headed to the basement for safety." "Yuzuki! Where's Yuzuki?!" I asked frantically, unable to look around me. It was pitch black. "She sure slipped pass you. Luckily, Yagari-sensei was standing guard outside and caught her climbing out the window. That child sure is impulsive." He explained calmly. "What happened? I feel weak." I stated.

"You've been drained of energy. Vampire children don't have fangs, but they can take a person's energy."

"How did she…Did she do it on purpose? The last thing I remember was Yuzuki giving me a kiss on the cheek." I replied weakly. The wind was being knocked out of me as I was crushed against Aido's side, tightly tucked under his arm, as he dashed down each step. He moved so swiftly and elegantly, not even a strand of his hair moved out of place. "I don't know if she did it on purpose. She very well may have because she smelled Kaname-sama's blood on the air when we all did and probably was trying to go to him." He reasoned. "Is he alright?" I asked as we turned down another corridor. He whipped around and snapped, "Of course he is! He's a pureblood!"

He finally set me down and asked, "Can you walk on your own?" I nodded and replied softly, "I think so." "Good." He said as he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me down a hallway. I had no idea how huge this place really was. It seemed this brick mansion was larger down inside like this than the outside appeared. We stopped in front of a door. "You'll wait here with everyone else, Wakaba-san." He ordered. "You can just call me Sayori." I stated. He didn't say anything. He didn't even look my way. I expected him to be at least a little friendly; the way he is when he acts like a playboy and flatters the day class girls. He wasn't being flattering at all and I suspected this was his true personality. The other Idol-senpai was just a show. I don't know why I felt disappointed.

The air was cold and damp. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. I was suddenly aware I was only clad in a silky white button down blouse and a black skirt. He didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't care. He slid open what appeared to be a stone wall and we entered a basement. "Yuuki!" I exclaimed as soon as I spotted her. She was cradling Yuzuki, trying to assure her everything would be all right.

"Yuuki, you can go help Kaname-sama." Aido announced. "No. Zero will bring him back safely," she assured. "Yuzuki needs me to be here." She spoke with confidence. I wouldn't expect anything less from Yuuki, but I know her well enough to know how worried she truly must be. Even in the candle-light, I could see Yuuki's eyes glistening with tears. She held onto Yuzuki so tightly. "It's okay." She kept whispering, the soft sound echoing in the darkness.

-ooo-

The coppery taste of blood on his lips overwhelmed his senses and awoke him. He opened his eyes to find he was in Zero's arms. His body felt like lead. He was too tried to care where he was and rested his head against Zero's shoulder, then closed his eyes once more. "Kaname!" Zero called again. He had repeatedly shouted 'Kuran' to no avail, but when he called him by his first name, he responded. He knew his blood was not enough to revive him. The wounds had healed, but he lost a lot of blood.

Zero lifted the pureblood up onto his back and started the trek back to the sanctuary. He reached his arms back and clasped his hands together, pushing Kaname by his thighs to keep him supported. "It will take more than this to kill me, Kiryu." Kaname remarked breathily. "Just hang on." Zero stipulated. The brunet weakly wrapped his arms around Zero's neck. His breathing was ragged. His hands clutched the front of his shirt. His head hung over his shoulder. He blacked out again.

The next thing Kaname remembered was waking up on his side surrounded in coal-black bed sheets. He rolled over slowly and his gaze fell on his beloved. "Welcome home." Yuuki greeted with a soft smile. She practically leapt out of her chair when she saw him move. She sat on the bed beside him. She leaned forward and reached out her hand to brush back his tousled hair. She bit her bottom lip to fight back tears. He looked even more pale than usual. If the bed sheets were white, he could've blended in with them. Maybe the dark color of the sheets made him look more blanched. "Don't cry, Yuuki." He whispered, reaching up to catch her tears with his palm. The stream flowed over his knuckles and trailed down his arm. She threw herself on him, burying her face in his chest. His silk shirt was sticking to him with sweat and now tears. "Ka…na…me." She breathed between sobs. "I'm sorry…for making you worry." He stated. She shook her head roughly, but she was too overwhelmed to bring herself to speak. She didn't know where to begin. "I know what you must be thinking, Yuuki. I told you I'd always protect you. This doesn't even begin to show the extent of my love." He declared. "You don't have to do things alone anymore, Kaname!" she breathed. She sat up and looked into his eyes, which were glassy with tears now, too.

He smiled up at her and replied, "I did what only I could do." "I understand, but you're not alone anymore! There are things that I can do now! That Zero can help with…" Her voice trailed off. "You're right." he admitted. "I'm sorry, Kaname." She said, her voice just above a whisper. He pressed his long, slender finger to her lips.

He raked back her cascading sienna locks and nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose. She smelled of saline; from how long she had been crying. His other hand slowly, meticulously undid the buttons of her blouse, one by one. He pushed back the nylon-mesh material, his hand sliding across her chest, palm coming to rest on her shoulder.

He dipped his head, kissed her collar bone before licking the expanse of the front of her throat. He bit with as much restraint as he could muster.

-0o0o-To Be continued-0o-0o-

A/N: Sorry to leave the chapter here, but I think this is a good place to stop. It's been so long since I updated, too! I'm so sorry. I won't let so much time pass between updates like that again, seriously! This has actually been sitting in a folder for a while; I've been tweaking it, but realize the chapter would just get too long and I want to keep all the drama of what's going to happen next in its own chapter. Thanks so much for reading and for the wait. Again, sorry I didn't upload this sooner. My the end of May I will be free of finals, so I'll be working on my fics. Please look forward to it! Thank you!


	7. Yours, Mine, and Ours

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Teskalipolka

Sailordeedlit

Blackdiamonds-16

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Yuzuki is my character though.

**Vampire Knight: My Dear Girl**

**Chapter 7: Yours, Mine, and Ours**

Droplets of water clung to the fine tips of Zero's fine hair as he stepped out from washing away Kaname's blood. Even with his deep rooted hatred for the pureblood, he couldn't let him die. After all, he only ever looked after Yuuki and even Yuzuki. For that, he only seemed to accumulate a debt to Kuran Kaname.

Zero slipped on his pants, pulled on a button-down shirt, and picked up his pocket-sized blood tablet box.

The number of blood tablets he'd consumed proliferated since he'd reunited with Yuuki. Now, the aroma of her blood usurped his senses. He threw back a handful of the tablets into his mouth. He was relieved that at least his body willingly accepted the supplements, but it was only a matter of time before the hunger plagued him again. A rapid knocking at his door helped divert his attention from the blood lust. "Zero, Yuzuki's inconsolable and I can't reach Yuuki." Yori stated frantically as he opened the door.

"Zero!" Yuzuki cried as he entered the room. She trotted to him with open arms wailing, "I can smell Mama's blood! Before that, Otousan's, too." He scooped her up with one arm and wiped her eyes with his other hand. "Your mom is taking care of your father." He explained. "Can I see mama and papa?" She asked sniffling. "Soon," he replied softly. "Let's wash those tears away."

Yuzuki splashed cool water onto her eyes. Zero was lucky his hair was already wet from his shower and Yuzuki's splashing didn't matter. "Uh-oh," she muttered looking down; the front of her pajamas were now soaked. "Zero, what are you doing? Can't you see she's all wet now?" Yori asked as she stepped into the bathroom. "So, we'll just change her," he stated. "It distracted her anyway." Yuzuki apologized as she pouted, "I'm sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes once again. "Yori, please, just let me handle this," he said. "Which way is her room?" Yori leaned against the bathroom door and simply pointed down the hall.

"I don't want to see you cry anymore." Zero stated as he pulled a clean shirt over her head. She nodded, but a frown still pulled at the corners of her mouth. He smiled faintly and gently pulled at her cheek playfully. "Smile for me." He requested. One corner of her lips turned upward, then fell again. "Can I stay with you 'cause I can't see mama?" She asked. She stared intently at him. "Yeah." He answered as he lifted her off the vanity. "Do I have to go to bed?" She inquired as he put her on the ground. "Not right now." He replied.

"How do you know my mama?" She asked suddenly. "I was… her friend from school." He stated. "Oh," she replied. "Do you know my papa?" "Yes, also from school." He answered. "Why did mama say I was yours?" She asked. Zero's eyes widened and asked, "Where did you hear that?" "In the car, then Idol got mad," she replied. "What does that mean?" "It means I'm going to protect you from any scary things." He stated. Her wide eyes studied him. "Promise?" She asked. "I promise!" He assured. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. He thought she sounded and looked just like Yuuki when she smiled widely and giggled.

"Will you read to me? Mama always reads to me." She asked as she reached under her frilly bed for a book. Zero looked around the room. One tall bookcase stood in the corner half filled with books and the lower half stored toys. A white organdy dress hung on the closet's door knob. The single gothic style window with thick iron bars was heavily draped, which reminded him they were no longer at the sanctuary, but at the Kuran mansion. She tossed a stuffed rabbit and a few dolls aside before finding the book she was looking for.

Zero sat her in his lap. She leaned against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held the book open with the other. The book was "Little Red Riding Hood" and this version had full page colored pictures. She turned each page whenever he finished reading. "The wolf doesn't sound like that," she demanded. "You have to do the voices!" She bounced happily and giggled as he lowered his voice and sounded gruff.

"Save me! Save me!" Yuzuki cried. Zero outstretched his arm to guard Yuzuki. "I won't let you hurt Little Red Riding Hood, Big Bad Wolf!" He said dramatically as he swung a baton at a stuffed dog. He held the book in his other hand to read the next line, but paused when he sensed Yuuki close by. "Mama! Mama!" Yuzuki happily exclaimed as she threw the red blanket from her shoulders and bolted to the door. Apparently, she could sense her mother just as he did.

He opened the door and Yuzuki wrapped her arms around Yuuki's leg. Yuuki was surprised, "I thought she'd be asleep by now." She bent down and picked up her little girl. "You're just in time, mama! Zero was protecting me from the Big Bad Wolf!" She chirped. "Oh, was he now?" She asked curiously and looked up at Zero, stifling a laugh. He lowered his head, letting his ardent strands fall over his eyes as an attempt to hide his blush.

"When can I see otousan?" Yuzuki asked with a yawn. "Tomorrow, sweetie." She answered as she brushed back Yuzuki's bangs. "Zero, Kaname asked to see you." Yuuki said softly as she cradled their daughter. He nodded and headed for the door. Yuzuki jolted upright. She stretched out her arms and cried out, "Zero, don't go!" He leaned down to meet Yuzuki's wide eyes and assured, "I'll be back." He pinched her cheek playfully and flashed a smile.

Yuuki felt her heart leap when Zero smiled. It had been, literally, years since she had last seen a faint smile cross his full lips. Yuzuki looked up at her mother who was still staring at the door even though Zero had already left. "Mama?" She called. She turned to look down at Yuzuki and nuzzled her head on hers. "Mama missed you," she cooed. "I'll finish reading to you." She picked up _Little Red Riding Hood _where it lay open to the page Zero had left off. "Mama, Zero is reading this to me," she said with a pout. "Read me _Alice_, please?" She said as she pointed to the bookcase.

-0-0-0-

Kaname's flesh was now a creamy light peach instead of the chalky eggshell it had been a short time ago. Zero couldn't help, but feel relieved at how his color had returned. "It's hard to believe Rido could get the better of you, to say the least, Kuran," he said as he entered the room. "You let him put you in that state." "Heh, it seems you know me well," Kaname chuckled from his place at the edge of the bed. He sat with one leg over the other. "I know you would do anything to protect Yuuki and Yuzuki." Came Zero's response from doorway. To which Kaname agreed, "As would you. Our feelings have always been the same. It's the one thing that connects us." Zero drawled, "I guess I don't have to ask why you raised Yuzuki as yours." "If you didn't want to know, you wouldn't have said it." The pureblood stated.

The hunter didn't move from the doorframe as he spoke, "You can quit being such a know-it-all." "Same hostile attitude as ever, Kiryu." Kuran remarked. "Don't…speak so familiar with me." The ex-human seethed.

"You like to think you and I are so different, but you know that's far from the truth."

"We _are_ different. I would never have kept Yuzuki at a distance like you have."

Before Zero could take in a breath, Kaname had him pinned against the wall. The elder vampire's eyes burned a dangerous shade of crimson. "I erroneously thought you and I had finally come to an understanding. You dare to insult me," Kaname spoke in a low and menacing voice. "You can bare your fangs or point your gun at me, but don't you _dare _challenge my love for my family." His fingers dug into Zero's shoulder as he pressed him harder into the dry-wall.

Kaname's well-poised, pristine pureblood mask had worn off. The decades of absolute agony he had endured were engraved in his polished visage. The crease between his brows deepened as he narrowed his eyes to slits. Although his facial features were contorted in anger, the lines in the corner of his eyes revealed utter despair. His jaw was sturdy as he clenched his teeth. His direct gaze pierced into Zero's. Zero suspected he was the only one to ever see this side of Kuran and for the first time he feared him.

"The only thing harder and more painful than finding out Yuzuki wasn't my daughter was withholding my affection for her. I did that for her sake," he explained. "So that when she finally met you, she could develop a bond with her true father." "She'll grow up to appreciate what you've done for her." Zero calmly replied despite his glare. "Just remember, you may be Yuzuki's biological father, but _I am_ the one the law recognizes as her father." Kaname warned. "Yuzuki isn't collateral, so you can forget elaborating on the law," Zero retorted. "I'm not going anywhere."

-o-x-o-To Be Continued-o-x-o-

A/N: -gasp- A monthly update from Michi4! No, it's not a miracle. I just have time now because the Spring Semester is over! Woohoo, Summer break! I hope if you are reading this means you're done with your school's semester. If not, good luck and do your best!

Thank you so much for reading! And a super special thank you for reviewing. The next chapter is already halfway done. So, please encourage me with reviews!

Just a note about the "biological father vs. legal father," when a married woman has a baby, the husband is automatically recognized as the father…even if the husband is not the biological father. Therefore, the legal father has a responsibility to that child even if it isn't his (which seems unfair when the wife has an affair). However, this burden is also leverage for Kaname. As the story develops, the purpose for Kaname mentioning this to Zero will become prevalent. He isn't being intentionally cruel by rubbing this fact in Zero's face. Just thought I'd put that out there. Sorry if this plot has warranted OOCness as a result, but I hope this plot also works with the VK characters….I'm doing my best to think how these characters would react when put in this situation. Thank you.

Also, no flaming or bashing, please, regardless of which pairing you favor. I am a Zeki fan, but that doesn't' mean I don't like Kaname or don't like Yuuki with Kaname. Each pairing has their moments and it's lovely to enjoy Yuuki with either Kaname or Zero and I like to play on that in this fic (I also do this with "Forgive Me.") With that said, just because I'm a Zeki fan doesn't necessarily mean this fic will end Zeki. Regardless of the ending, I hope that Kaname and Zero fans can enjoy this fic. I don't know how many chapters more to get to the end, but I do know how this ends. Please, continue to read and look forward to my chapters!

Thank you again!


	8. Enough

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Blackdiamonds-16

Sakurasapprentice7

xxAlmightyKanamexx

if I missed anyone, it's not on purpose!

A/N: Holy Shizz, you guys, I'm so sorry it's been over a year since I last updated. Life happens so fast, omg how time passes! Well, here's the chapter. Enjoy. Again sorry it's so late….

**Vampire Knight: My Dear Girl**

**Chapter 8: Enough**

Zero changed into a clean T-shirt and headed back to Yuzuki's room. He gently opened the door and was immediately greeted by Yuzuki squealing his name over and over as she hopped all around the room. "Zero! Play hide and seek with mommy and me!" She requested as she tugged on his hand.

"You know how the Chairman really loves taking pictures." Yuuki stated as she handed him a photo album (it was more of a scrapbook, though, little comments by the Headmaster were scribbled beside each photo). His eyes fell on one of Yuzuki all bundled up in a furry coat and a scarf wrapped around her shoulders. Large ear muffs covered her ears, making her head look even tinier. It was so adorable, Zero had to crack a smile.

This page was filled with her playing in the snow. They were recent pictures and had yet to be arranged in chronological order because when he turned the page he saw pictures of Yuuki pregnant. She smiled widely, obviously glowing, as she hugged her round belly. The next page had pictures from her baby shower. It seemed Cross had gone overboard and taken a picture of every single moment at the shower. One picture in particular caught Zero's attention. Yuuki had been beaming in every single picture except this one, where everyone was busy picking up all the gifts and wrapping paper. In the background, Yuuki had her eyes cast downward, her hand to her eye wiping away a tear. These tears could not be mistaken for tears of joy….

**ox-x-Four Years Ago-x-xo**

Yuuki's eyes were wet with tears. She lay on her side, arms wrapped around her swollen belly. She felt the baby inside flutter and kick. It was rare for her to be alone by herself, but today she was. Everyone was preparing for the baby shower. She knew it would be a splendid celebration and a welcome delight to be once again surrounded by everyone who loved her and everyone she loved.

With the exception of one.

"Zero…" She choked out in a sob. She buried her face in a pillow and cried harder. She knew in a heartbeat Kaname would fetch him for her, but she couldn't bring any of the words to her lips. She carried her secret under her heart, literally. She felt sick with her inability to come clean with Kaname. After all, he had trusted her and had the courage to tell her about his frightening past as the ancestor and what Rido had done to awaken him. Yet, she didn't have the nerve to tell him of her transgression.

"I'm the worst." She thought aloud, her voice thick and strained with sobs. She didn't know what was more criminal: that she was hiding such a thing from Kaname or that she was keeping this from Zero. She knew she couldn't tell Zero before telling her beloved husband.

She mulled over the ways she could break the news to him.

In retrospect, it would've been better to tell him properly than have him find out in the most heart-breaking way. But, Kaname's love never faltered; though sometimes when he looked at Yuzuki, the knowing was etched on his face much like he had looked when her 16-year-old self asked him if he had something to do with her past.

Still, he adored Yuzuki like an uncle should. No. Like a stepfather should.

In every way Yuzuki reminded Yuuki of Zero; reminded her that she should tell him about his daughter. She was reminded in the way Yuzuki reached for Kaname. She was surrounded by love and yet she could see there was a missing link.

So, when Yuuki actually reunited with Zero again she knew to finally reveal the truth to him. It both freed her and weighed her down. She carried the time lost and Zero's pain under her heart. At least, there would be plenty of time to make amends.

-x-0-Present-0-x-

After finishing _Little Red Riding Hood_, Yuzuki fell asleep. Yuuki escorted Zero back to his room.

"I planned on telling you about Yuzuki…I know this doesn't begin to make up for-" Her sentence was cut off when he suddenly pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her crushingly close. Her eyes widened for a moment, before she relaxed against him. She felt him tremble slightly as he began to speak, "Why are you apologizing, Yuuki? It's my fault. I left you! I just…I thought it was best for you to be with the man who can spend eternity with you." She parted her lips to begin to speak, but he continued, " I'm going to make it right. I'm going to protect you, Yuzuki, and Kaname. I'm going to make it right to all of you."

"Zero," she began. He released her and peered down into her bronze eyes. She had that gaze; that determined look he knew so well, as she spoke. "It's all in the past, Zero. We agree we forgive each other, right?" He nodded in agreement. She took his face in her hands and told him, "Then, all we can do is move on from here. I know you'll protect us. You always protected me and you've even saved Kaname. I didn't even thank you properly." She stood on her tip toes, placed her hands gently on the side of Zero's face, and kissed him on his right cheek, close to his lips. "Goodnight, Yuuki." He said as he gently pushed her away. She looked down at his hands clasped around her forearms. She looked up and smiled briefly, "Goodnight, Zero."

Yuuki inched her way down the hall. Kaname drinking from her flashed through her mind. She had restored the life back to the man she loved, whom she could've lost the night before if Rido had succeeded-if Zero hadn't rescued him.

Zero….

She owed him. For not telling him about Yuzuki, for protecting them all. She loved Kaname more than anything and had been so unfair to him. She had always planned on telling Zero about his daughter, but suddenly four years had passed. Those years quick for humans and even more fleeting for vampires who live for an eternity. She was somewhat content and resolved to continue living in her proverbial sand box with Kaname and Yuzuki. Recent circumstances had forced her to finally reveal her secret to Zero. If not for Yuzuki, she would never have taken a backseat and let Kaname deal with vampire society on his own. Afterall, she was the queen. Kaname always tried to shield her from vampire affairs. She still hoped to return to Cross Academy as a teacher for the night class. All of this would have to wait now.

All of these thoughts helped to cover what she was really denying. She loved Kaname more than anything and yet, just now, as she left Zero's room, she knew she kissed him a little too close and a little too long on the cheek. Zero noticed it, too, and had pushed her away. She was both relieved and disappointed he had done so. These feelings she had buried for Zero resurfaced whenever she was near him. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to stop herself from thinking about these feelings she harbored. Every time she saw Zero, she pushed away the thoughts of the night Yuuki was conceived. She was married now. Things were much different than before. This was not a time to be weak or wallow in the past. "This, too, shall pass." She said to herself, despite how long she'd felt this way.

She felt sad and lonely. She pushed open the door to the bedroom and ran into Kaname's arms. _This is where I belong, _she thought to herself. She pulled him down by the front of his shirt and pressed her lips on his. "I almost lost you, Kaname." She muttered and buried her face in his chest as she held him tightly. "I don't like to see you in pain like this, Yuuki," Kaname whispered. "Just hold me." She said, almost pleadingly. As he ran his fingers through her long strands, he thought about how she had restored his strength with her blood. Her blood always slightly tasted of her feelings for Zero and when he had drank from her not too long ago, the taste was stronger, but she was in his arms now, she knew where she belonged. That was enough.

-0-o-0-o-To Be Continued-0-o-0-

Thank you for reading. Again sorry it's been so long. –bows- Reviews always appreciated. I hope to update soon. I'm doing my best!


End file.
